Sobre o Luar da MeiaNoite
by Sah Rebelde
Summary: [UA]Há séculos que a guerra entre vampiros e caçadores havia se iniciado. O despertar de um poderoso vampiro, o renascer do Escolhido e o desabrochar de um amor proibido. [SAGAxOC]
1. Prologo

SOBRE O LUAR DA MEIA-NOITE

PROLOGO

Há séculos que a guerra entre vampiros e caçadores havia se iniciado. Os vampiros lutavam pelo poder. Os caçadores, por vingança. Parece uma luta incessante e inútil, mas os caçadores acreditam em um milagre. Ou melhor, em alguém.

Diz a lenda, que quando o Escolhido aparecer, essa guerra finalmente chegara ao fim.

Mas até lá, mais sangue inocente será derramado.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Este eh o fim do prólogo!_

_Sei q deixei mtaaa gente curiosa, mas vou deixa-los mais, pq essa fic eu ainda nem comecei a passar no pc... Esse eh so o prólogo, so para vcs terem uma idéia d como sera a fic_

_MARGARIDA!_

_Pode me matar (sei q vc deve estar curiosíssima)... Fui mto má naum hauahuahauhauah_

_Kissus ja ne_


	2. Invasão

_Primeiro Capitulo no ar!_

_Consegui tempo e tah ake a fic!_

_Cavaleiros do Zodíaco naum pertence a mim e sim a Masami Kurumada..._

_Há apenas alguns personagens q eu criei, q apareceram ake!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sobre o Luar da Meia-Noite 

CAPITULO UM

Há séculos se iniciara a luta entre vampiros e caçadores. Os lycans eram indomáveis e estavam em menor numero, por isso, não eram considerados ameaça. Esta guerra havia fugido do controle a ponto de invadir as ruas de Londres e envolver os mortais. Os caçadores poderiam estar em menor numero, mas estavam em vantagem quando se tratava de armas e estratégias contra os vampiros. Toda vez que um caçador e um vampiro se encontravam, um dos dois saia morto.

Nas ruas escuras e frias de Londres, vampiros em maior número, encurralam um caçador encapuzado desprevenido e o levam a seu superior. No meio da floresta, havia uma pequena casa, onde todos os caçadores capturados eram levados para o julgamento. E foi para lá que levaram o recém capturado. O vampiro que comandava aquele lugar, era Christer, um dos vampiros mais cruéis.

Os três vampiros entraram na casa e levaram-no até a presença Christer. Fahir, um dos três vampiros, loiro e de olhos azuis, puxava o caçador violentamente.

"Pegamos um idiota sozinho senhor" – Fahir faz uma reverência e entrega o caçador nas mãos de Christer.

Christer, um belíssimo vampiro. Pele pálida, olhos negros, cabelos longos da mesma cor, feição maligna, alto, forte e possuía uma tatuagem no pulso em forma de estrela, com um circulo em volta onde tinha uma estranha escrita.

"Mais um..." – ele sorri – "Vamos ver a cara do nosso AMIGO" – ele retira o capuz do individuo e fica abismado – "Uma... Uma..."

"Mulher" – ela diz, fitando-o.

Seus longos cabelos, de um azul petróleo, caiam sobre seus ombros e cobriam-lhe parcialmente os olhos, estes, tão verdes e intensos quanto uma pedra preciosa. Sua pele branca e alva dava o destaque, junto com a feição serena e corpo escultural.

"Você não é um caçador!" – Christer estava inconformado.

Ela, mesmo com as mãos amarradas, consegue se soltar das mãos de Christer, empurra os vampiros que estavam atrás de si, pega uma faca de prata escondida em sua roupa e apunhala um vampiro no coração, fazendo-o virar cinzas.

"Tem certeza disso?" – ela sorri confiante, tentando em seguida fugir pela janela, mas é impedida por Fahir, que lhe apontara uma arma.

Ela vai andando para trás, mas estava entre Fahir e Christer. Praguejou em pensamento. Christer a encara.

"Atrevida..." – ele segura o queixo dela com a mão – "Porém, belíssima. Tranquem-na. Darei um jeito nela mais tarde".

Eles a levaram para uma pequena cela, nos fundos da casa, fria e úmida, onde ratos e baratas andavam livremente.

"Você vai adorar esse lugar" – Fahir a empurra para dentro e a tranca.

Ela observou melhor aquele pequeno espaço. Havia uma cama de pedra, um ralo de onde saia o cheiro de esgoto e uma minúscula janela, por onde a luz da lua passava. Sentou-se e xingou Dohko de todos os nomes por faze-la passar por aquilo tudo. Ficou horas olhando a lua através da janela. Finalmente, eles a tiraram dali e a levara até uma enorme sala, onde Christer a esperava, sentado atrás de uma mesa. Ele sorria maliciosamente para ela, enquanto um guarda a revistava, para ver se esta não possuía nenhum objeto perigoso. Fecharam a porta e Christer se levantou e aproximou-se cautelosamente até ela.

"Bem vinda ao meu gabinete" Disse.

Ela apenas o olha com desdém enquanto ele a observava de cima para baixo.

"Me diga... Porque eles a aceitaram no meio dele? Que eu saiba, não há mulheres no meio dos caçadores" Disse Christer.

"Claro que há" – respondeu.

"Considere-se com sorte" – ele começa a rodear ela, observando-a de todos os ângulos – "Darei um tratamento especial antes de mata-la".

Ela sorri, sarcasticamente.

"Eu não contaria com isso".

Eles escutam uma explosão, seguido de tiros. Christer olha pela janela e vê que estavam sendo invadidos por muitos caçadores. Enche-se de fúria e vai até ela.

"Maldita!" – ele desfere um tapa no rosto dela – "Você era só uma distração!".

Ela toca a face ferida e encara-o, com seus olhos flamejando de raiva. Ela cerra o punho e o golpeia diretamente em seu rosto, lançando-o contra a parede.

"Nenhum vampiro tocou em mim e continuou vivo para contar a história! E com você não será diferente!".

Os dois começam a travar uma luta corporal. Christer era incrivelmente rápido, mas de alguma forma, ela conseguira prevenir todos os seus golpes. Pegou uma espada que tinha pendurada na parede e tentou acerta-la, esta, impedindo a espada com as duas mãos.

"É só isso?" – ela lhe sorri triunfante – "Minha vez".

Ela novamente o golpeia com o punho, este caindo no chão. Ela pega a espada e perfura o corpo dele. Escuta-se por toda a casa, o grito de dor de Christer. Ela o pega pela gola de sua roupa e o joga para fora da janela, ele, caindo no chão, gemendo de dor e ela, caindo de pé a seu lado.

"Anita! Acaba logo com o serviço!" – Aioria lhe joga uma arma.

"Leve este nome com você para o inferno" – ela lhe aponta a arma – "Anita!" – e atira, fazendo-o virar cinzas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"O QUE?" – um homem de olhos negros se levanta da cadeira.

"Incompetente" – outro homem, de olhos prateados, pega sua espada e perfura o corpo de Fahir, o único sobrevivente do ataque a Casa de Christer, apagando sua existência.

"Como Christer foi derrotado desta maneira!" Disse o primeiro.

"Malditos caçadores!" Disse o segundo.

"Acorde-o".

"Como?"

"Ele saberá o que fazer... Prepare o ritual hoje mesmo. Amanhã nós o informaremos sobre nossa situação".

_Continua..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_----xxx----_

"_Aff... Finalmente você resolveu postar essa fic hein" – Aioria entrou no cômodo onde fica o computador, onde estou eu, dando os retoques na fic._

"_Epa! Olha, já chega o Saga e o Shura me enchendo a paciência e agora tem você? Paciência tem limite! E a minha acabou quando o Shura veio me atormentar a cinco minutos atrás!"! – falei, irritada._

"_Ok ok... Desculpa. Não vou mais te irritar"._

"_Acho bom mesmo!". _

"_E AE MARIN!" – entra Shura, gritando._

_Eu, mais nervosa ainda, olhei para Shura com cara de poucos amigos._

"_O que você quer agora?" – perguntei._

"_Eu quero saber uma coisa... Você me disse que uma tal de Margarida queria umas mordidinhas" – disse ele malicioso._

"_E daí?"_

"_Ela é bonita?Porque se não for, pode esquecer!"_

"_Olha... Eu não sei... Mas é gente boa"._

"_Tomara que seja viu?Porque preciso de diversão!"_

"_Você sabia que ela esta lendo isso tudo que você esta falando?"_

"_O QUE?"_

"_Exato... É melhor você calar a boca antes para não falar bobagem"._

"_Você esta me zoando"._

"_Não..."_

"_Estou boiando" – disse Aioria._

"_Depois eu te conto... É uma longaaaa historia!"_

"_MARIN!" – Saga entra gritando no cômodo._

"_O que quer?" – eu estava prestes a explodir._

"_Eu quero saber o porque de o Shura ter uma admiradora e eu não?"_

"_Eu não posso fazer nada se você é tão chato às vezes!"_

"_Hei! Eu também não tenho!" – disse Aioria._

"_É melhor não ter mesmo, porque se eu descobrir, diga adeus a ela viu?"_

"_Uiui! Que ciúmes!" – zombou Shura._

"_Shura... Se disser mais alguma coisa, eu não irei te apresentar a Margarida viu?"_

"_ISSO È CHANTAGEM EMOCIONAL!" – gritou._

"_É por isso que eu uso muito... Funciona! XD"_

_Então, começou um falatório ali, era um tal dos três falarem ao mesmo tempo... E as coisas pioraram quando Shion, Dohko, Milo e Seiya entraram. Eu não me agüentei_

"_AQUI POR ACASO VIROU A CASA DA MARIA JOANA! FORA TODOS!"_

"_Ô stress" – Seiya resmungou._

"_Seiya... Eu não sei como te agüentei por tanto tempo, te treinando. Agora..." – respirei fundo – "FORA!"_

_Todos saíram correndo, antes que eu tivesse um ataque._

_----xxx----_

_Domo!_

_E ae? Demorei tanto assim pra postar o primeiro capitulo? Creio q naum ne?_

_Como disse, minhas férias começaram e eu consegui passar issu para o pc... Agora tenhu q passar o resto ne?_

_Gostaram da minha historinha? Nela eu sou a Marin! XD_

_Eh q eu me pareço com ela em mtas coisas... Foi o meu momento viajem._

_Ahuahauhuah_

_Reviews!_

_Kissus já ne_


	3. Cara a Cara

SOBRE O LUAR DA MEIA NOITE 

CAPITULO TRES

"Bom trabalho Anita!" – cumprimentou Dohko.

"Não me faça ser presa de novo... Além de ter que ficar num lugar que cheira mal, tenho que agüentar insinuações alheias de vampiro!" Disse Anita.

"Também... Quem não cairia a seus pés!" Disse Aldebaran.

Ela sorri e fica levemente corada com o elogio. Foi quando Mú aparece, carregando um enorme livro negro e com a aparência antiga.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou Aioros.

"Prestem atenção..." – Dohko abriu o livro em uma página e começou a ler.

A guerra entre vampiros e caçadores só ira terminar com a chegada do Escolhido. Este, poderoso guerreiro e possuidor de poderes inimagináveis, ira enfim controlar os lycans e lutará contra os vampiros, ao lado dos caçadores e venceram a luta. A única forma de reconhecer o Escolhido, é uma tatuagem de um lobo prateado em suas costas, que apenas ficará visível quando este usar seus poderes.

"Alguém rasgou um pedaço desta pagina" Disse Dohko.

"Deveria ter algo de muito importante para terem arrancado" Disse Marin.

"Cadê a Anita?" Perguntou Mú.

"Essa menina e suas manias de desaparecer" Disse Dohko.

Anita fora para sua casa. Não estava interessada em saber desse tal escolhido. Não queria acreditar em apenas uma lenda. Tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer e a pensar. Como num fato que a intriga desde que começou a matar os vampiros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depois da invasão, Anita recebeu uma semana de repouso, para logo em seguida retomar umas investigações.

Sentada na areia, Anita observava o por do sol, pensativa. Queria entender o que se passava com ela. Pediu a ajuda de sua melhor amiga, Marin, para ajuda-la a descobrir algo, mas ate agora nada. Resolveu voltar para a sua casa e descansar. Queria aproveitar ao máximo essa semana. Pegou sua mochila, colocou-a nas costas e caminhou lentamente de volta para a sua casa. Foi quando sentiu um movimento estranho ao seu redor. Sabia que eram eles, já que o sol havia sumido e a escuridão quase dominava toda a rua. Lugar perfeito para eles caçarem. Parou de caminhar ao ver-se cercada por eles.

"O que uma menina sozinha faz por aqui há essa hora?" – disse um deles.

"Saia da minha frente ou diga adeus a essa sua vida imortal" – disse ela.

Ele riu sarcasticamente, duvidando de suas palavras e partindo pra cima dela. Apenas conseguiu se ver o mesmo vampiro, caído no chão, com um pequeno buraco na testa, que liberava uma fumacinha branca, enquanto ele gritava de dor.

"Eu lhe avisei..." Disse Anita.

"Mas o que..."

"Quem será o próximo?" – ela estalou os dedos e em seguida, jogando sua mala no chão e posicionando.

Os outros partiram para cima dela ao mesmo tempo, mas, como num passe de mágica, ela desaparecera. Ao longe, pode-se escutar o som de tiros e quem aparecesse naquele momento, veria todos os vampiros, caídos no chão, já mortos.

"Ridículo!" Disse.

Pegou sua mochila, retomando seu caminho. Mas quando percebeu, havia um outro a sua frente. A lua já se mostrava no céu, iluminando parcialmente a rua, dando a oportunidade de Anita olhar o ser a sua frente. Alto, possuidor de um par de olhos azuis maravilhosos, que sorria sensualmente para ela, deixando a mostra seus caninos.

"Foi você quem matou Christer?" – ele da um passo a frente – "Interessante".

Ela revirou os olhos e suspirou. Parece que ia perder mais tempo ali.

"Vocês são um praga mesmo!" Disse ela, jogando a bolsa no chão.

Mas ele desaparece na frente dela. Ela olha ao redor, mas nada. Sorri e vira-se velozmente para trás, mirando a cabeça dele com sua arma.

"Esse truque não funciona comigo".

Numa velocidade incrível, ele a desarma.

"Eu digo o mesmo" – e ele desaparece em seguida, tentando pega-la por traz novamente, mas sendo repelido por alguma coisa invisível e sendo atingido por um soco direto dela.

"Eu já te disse que não caio nessa!".

"Mas o que..." – ele estava incrédulo.

Ela retirou uma espada prateada de sua mochila e atacou-o. Ele fez o mesmo, impedindo o golpe dela com sua espada.

"Adoro mortais que resistem mais".

Ela olhou-o furiosamente e fez um movimento rápido com a espada, novamente em vão, pois ele se defendera, mas ambas as espadas voaram longe com o impacto e ele, desaparecera.

"Você só sabe se esconder?".

Ele reapareceu atrás dela, segurando os braços dela em suas costas.

"Nada mal menina".

"Você não viu nada".

Ela lhe da uma rasteira, fazendo ambos caírem no chão e se erguendo novamente. Ficaram se encarando por pequenos segundos, quando ele sorri e vai embora. Ela pegou suas coisas e caminhou de volta para sua casa.

Continua...

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----xxx-----_

_-Mais um dia de atualização... Aff, finalmente consegui tempo pra escreve! – suspirei._

_-Então, teremos tempo só para nos dois Marin? – pergunta-me Aioria._

_-Claro – respondo._

_-Então... Vem cá – ele me puxa ate nosso quarto._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_-Escrevendo tão cedo Marin? – pergunta Milo._

_-Pois eh... Eu estou te estranhando Milo... vc sempre acorda depois do meio dia! O que aconteceu? E porque esta com um olho roxo?_

_-É uma longa historia..._

_-Acho q eu sei do que se trata_

_-Bom Dia pessoal – chega o Shura, com o seu típico bom humor._

_-Bom dia_

_-Já sei o que você veio me perguntar... É sobre a Margarida ne?_

_-Aham..._

_-Bem... esta aqui a foto dela – eu abro o meu e-mail e mostro a ele._

_Silencio... Nada mais que um silencio._

_-Shura?_

_Nada de ele responder._

_-Shura?_

_Ainda, silencio total._

_-SHURA!- grito eu._

_-Não grita no meu ouvido!_

_-Porque você ficou com essa cara? Não gostou?_

_-Você esta tirando uma com a minha cara não é? Eu simplesmente amei! Me arranja um encontro?_

_-Pela segunda vez, ela esta lendo isso..._

_-Amore, tu queres salir?_

_-Traduzindo... Ele quer sair com você..._

_-Quando receberei a resposta?_

_-Quando ela deixar um review XD_

_------xxx------_

_Domo Otakus!_

_A pedido d minhas amigas Margarida e Kagura, estou a postar ake o cap três desta fic_

_Espero q tenham gostado dessa minha viajem! Hauahuaha_

_Sem mto oq falar... espero os REVIEWS!_

_Kissus_

_ja ne_


	4. Nos Veremos Novamente

Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite CAPITULO QUATRO 

"Encontrou-a?".

"Sim...".

"E então? Acabou com ela?".

"Claro que não! Você sabe que gosto de me divertir antes de dar o golpe... Alem disso, ela é muito diferente das outras. Há algo especial nela e quero descobrir. Sinto que nos ajudará muito contra os caçadores".

"Espero que você esteja certo..."

"Alguma vez estive errado Kanon?".

"Muitas vezes" – sorriu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acordou de ótimo humor três dias depois. Finalmente havia acalmado a vontade de encontrar novamente aquele vampiro arrogante. Ele fora o primeiro a conseguir faze-la sentir-se inferior e ela não iria permitir que ele continuasse vivo. Trocou-se e foi à praia, para a sua caminhada matinal. O sol estava nascendo quando Anita resolveu dar uma parada e observar o belíssimo nascer do sol a sua frente. Sentou-se na areia e ficou minutos incontáveis observando o nascer do sol, absorta em seus pensamentos.

Caminhando, com o seu típico sobretudo preto, a procurava. Fazia três dias que não dormia direito, apenas pensando em reencontra-la. Desde que a vira pela primeira vez, sentira-se atraído. Afinal, ele sentia grande atração pelas mortais, mas de alguma forma, ela era diferente. Talvez por ser uma caçadora, poderia ser uma vitória mais interessante de ser conquistada. Foi quando, finalmente, a avistou. Sorriu. Resolveu provoca-la um pouco. Despiu-se de tudo e entrou no mar.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro e levantou-se, pronta para voltar a sua caminhada, quando vê alguém saindo do mar. Tenta ver melhor e arregala os olhos quando reconhece o vampiro de três dias atrás. Mas como? Eles eram exterminados quando expostos à luz, como ele ainda estava ali? Havia tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta (n/a: frase típica de livros XD).

Parou de pensar ao ver o belo físico. Esqueceu-se ate mesmo que ele era um vampiro! Observou a face bem feita, com traços bem masculinos e incrivelmente belos. Os longos cabelos azuis molhados davam um toque mais sensual. Desceu os olhos para os braços e o tórax bem definido, provavelmente ele gostava de manter a bela aparência. Desceu mais um pouco e congelou. _"Meu Deus! Ele... Ele está... Completamente nu!" Pensou, já muito vermelha. _

Sentiu um calor invadir seu corpo. Ele já havia parado em sua frente, apenas fitando-a. Sorriu ao ver a face corada da garota.

"Gostou do que viu?" Alfinetou.

Ela engoliu em seco.

"O que faz aqui?" – ela tentou manter-se calma, mas dava pra ver que ela sentia-se incomodada com o estado de nudez dele.

"Parece mesmo que gostou do que viu" – ele sorriu mais ainda – "Eu lhe pergunto o mesmo".

"Ahn... Eu só estava... Hei! Eu não te devo nenhuma explicação!" – ela finalmente se recompôs.

"Pensei que você iria ficar tímida hoje... É mais divertido vê-la com toda essa coragem" – ele se aproximou mais dela, chegando até mesmo a molha-la um pouco com seus cabelos.

Ela não se moveu um centímetro, para lhe mostrar confiança, mas seu corpo reagia de uma outra forma e fato que não passou despercebido por ele.

"O que quer com tudo isso?"

"Não está obvio?" – ele sorri maliciosamente.

"Alem de vampiro, é um pervertido cara de pau!".

"Captou o espírito da coisa".

Ela bufou e afastou-se dele, retomando seu caminho e ignorando-o. Sentiu-o segura-la pelos ombros e sussurrar em seu ouvido:

"Sabia que você é uma belíssima mortal? Esse seu jeito só me faz querer te perseguir mais" – ele sorri e continua – "A propósito, me chamo Saga".

O sangue subiu a cabeça e virou-se para dar uma resposta a altura mas novamente ele desaparecera. Bufou de raiva e voltou a caminhar, pisando duro.

Ele sorria triunfante ao longe, já devidamente vestido. Iria continuar com seu jogo até conseguir o que queria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anita entrou bufando de raiva na organização. Ela entrou em sua sala e jogou-se na cadeira. Ficou olhando o nada, quando Marin apareceu.

"O que foi Anita? Você chegou toda nervosa hoje" Perguntou Marin.

"Nem queira saber..." – ela disse simplesmente.

Marin se sentou numa cadeira em frente a ela e disse:

"Eu sou sua amiga... Anda, me conta" – insistiu Marin.

Quando Anita ia responder, June aparece na porta.

"Anita... Já chamei todos. Estão te esperando na sala de reuniões".

"Obrigada June" – Anita virou-se para Marin – "Você ficará sabendo de tudo na reunião. Vamos".

E elas se dirigiram para a enorme sala de reuniões, onde todos a esperavam impacientes e curiosos.

"Então Anita? O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Aiolia.

"Calma... Primeiro eu quero fazer uma pergunta" – ela fitou Dohko – "Dohko, me responda, desde quando os vampiros são imunes à luz do sol?".

"Como?" Perguntou Dohko.

"Ficou maluca?" – Aldebaran se pronunciou.

"Ainda não... Tive um incidente com um deles ontem. Porque vocês acham que eu voltei da minha semana de folga tão cedo?".

"Você tem certeza disso?" Perguntou Aiolos.

"Certeza absoluta... Quem me dera que eu estivesse errada" Disse Anita.

"Se for realmente verdade, teremos sérios problemas. Tínhamos o sol como vantagem, agora que ela não existe, teremos que nos prepara para o pior" Disse Dohko.

"Você acabou com ele, certo?" Perguntou Mú.

Viram ela ficar nervosa com a pergunta a ponto de socar a mesa com força.

"Da próxima ele vai me pagar..." – e saiu da sala.

Voltaram suas atenções para Marin, que olhou para eles, confusa.

"O que foi?" Perguntou ela.

"Você não sabe de nada?" Perguntou Dohko.

"E porque eu saberia?" Defendeu-se Marin.

"Todos nós sabemos que você é a melhor amiga da Anita. Amigas contam segredos umas para as outras certo?" Disse Aldebaran.

"Infelizmente não sei de nada... Agora, vocês me dão licença porque tenho muito que fazer" – e ela também saiu da sala, apressada. Sabia que eles iriam força-la a descobrir o que a amiga escondia e não queria perder a confiança que Anita tinha por ela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Saindo da Organização, foi direto para sua casa. Jogou suas coisas na cama, ligou o som bem alto e correu para o banheiro. Despiu-se e ligou o chuveiro. Nada como um banho para relaxar. Fechou os olhos e ficou alguns minutos sentindo a água morna escorrer por seu corpo.

Com o som alto, conseguiu entrar pela fraca janela com muita facilidade. Olhou o pequeno quarto em que se encontrava. Estava uma completa bagunça. Roupas jogadas em cima da cama, juntamente com livros e vários papéis. A cama era de casal, com uma linda colcha de rosas. Havia uma mobília na frente da cama, que sustentava uma televisão. Nessa mesma mobília, mais abaixo, havia o som, de onde saia uma musica bem agitada. Num canto, havia um enorme guarda roupa, com a porta aberta, mostrando a zona que havia dentro do mesmo. E claro, uma enorme penteadeira com um, com vários cosméticos em cima.

Abriu a porta do banheiro lentamente, sem fazer um ruído, para logo em seguida abrir a porta do Box e vê-la apreciando a água morna. Ficou fascinado. Pena que era uma simples mortal.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

A vizinhança toda escutou o grito que Anita deu ao vê-lo ali. Viu ela apontar uma arma para ele, mas conseguiu se desviar. _"De onde ela tirou aquela arma?" Pensou Saga, intrigado._ Ela enrolou-se velozmente numa toalha e correu atrás dele, atirando e gritando aos quatro cantos do quarto:

"Saia daqui desgraçado!".

Saga se desviava de todas as balas atiradas, quando num movimento rápido a desarmou.

"Essas coisas não me pegam assim tão fácil" – ele segurou as duas mãos dela contra a parede enquanto ela se debatia – "Tenho o direito de vê-la, já que você me viu".

"Você não tem direito algum... Foi você que me apareceu daquele jeito!" – ela ainda se debatia.

"Na verdade tenho... Você me viu e gostou. Eu te vi e também gostei. Estamos kits".

"Cínico!" – ela havia ficado vermelha – "Me solta!".

"Não...".

Depois de tanto se debater, cansada, ela parou de resistir e o encarou furiosa.

"O que você quer?" Perguntou Anita.

"Busca-la" Disse Saga.

"O QUE?" – ela o olhava, pasma.

Continua...

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_---xxx---_

_-Marin, estou adorandooo essa sua nova fic... – diz Saga, contente com o resultado._

_-Ainda bem... Afinal, a fic num daria certo se o protagonista não gostasse ne? – sorrio. _

_-O que aconteceu com o Shura? – pergunta Aiolia, entrando na sala._

_Uma enorme veia aparece na minha testa, indicando que ele aprontou mais uma daquelas... Respirei fundo e respondi:_

_-Faz mais de uma semana q ele esta me enchendo querendo saber o e-mail da Margarida... Só q eu NÃO SEI! E ele ficou achando que eu sabia e me irritando... Tive que dar um basta..._

_-O que você fez? Perguntou Kanon._

-Sei que a Margarida vai me matar por isso, mas atirei um monte de coisas em cima dele e ele esta ai, nocauteado desde cedo.

_-Aff _

_-Ai... Minha cabeça – Shura se levanta do chão, com um enorme galo na cabeça – O que... MARIN!_

_-O que foi?_

_-Porque fez isso?_

_-Porque você esta me incomodando – respondo._

_-Porque você não me passa o e-mail da Margarida?_

_-Porque eu não sei... E eu já te disse isso umas cinqüenta vezes só hoje! _

_-Mas eu preciso urgente convence-la a sair comigo!_

_-Shura... Eu já não te avisei que ela aceitou?_

_-Avisou?_

_-Avisei... Mas você estava tãooo ocupado vendo aquela porcaria de jogo do Santos que nem prestou atenção ao que eu disse!_

_-Você sabe que quando o Deba nos faz ver os jogos de sua terra a gente se empolga!_

_-Você é o interessado, não eu! _

_-Ainda bem que ela aceitou... Pensei que ela não queria._

_-A propósito... Ela só saira com você com uma condição..._

_-Qual?_

_-Ela quer uma mordida no pescoço._

_-Serio? – os olhinhos dele começam a brilhar_

_-Serio..._

_-Ela tah lendo isso?_

_-Quantas vezes mais eu preciso dizer que sim?_

_-Margarida, amore, pode deixar que eu irei caprichar na mordida hein! – ele se agarra no meu pescoço, dando um beijo estalado na minha bochecha, fazendo o Aiolia se remoer de ciúmes e eu quase morrer sufocada – Te adoro Marin!_

_-Cof, cof... Olha que a Margarida... Cof... vai ficar com... Cof... Com ciúmes hein!._

_---xxx---_

_Ohayo_

_Entaum, oq acharam desse cap?_

_Fiz ele um pouco maior do q os outros (achu) para num fikar postando tantos capítulos... Mtos capítulos assustam os otakus! XD_

_Margarida... Agora so falta vc marcar o dia a hora e o lugar hein! E PELO AMOR D DEUS! MARCA LOGO ANTES Q ELE COMEÇE A TORRAR MINHA PACIENCIA! Hauahuhau_

_Estou esperando os reviews gente!_

_Kissus_

_ja ne_


	5. O Sequestro

Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite 

CAPITULO CINCO

"O que você quer?" Perguntou Anita.

"Busca-la" Disse Saga.

"O QUE?" – ela o olhava, pasma.

"O que você ouviu..." – ele amarrou uma venda em seus olhos e a pegou no colo, pulando pela janela.

"O que você esta fazendo? Me solta!" – ela retira a venda dos olhos e vê que estavam pulando de prédio em prédio. Ela engoliu em seco.

"Quer mesmo que eu te solte?" Perguntou, sarcástico.

"Não..." – ela falou baixinho, enlaçando o pescoço dele. Essa atitude o fez sorrir.

Saga parou no meio do caminho, em cima de um prédio e pousando-a no chão. Anita ficou observando a cidade iluminada. Ao longe consegui ver o Big Bang, belíssimo. Era uma linda visão, tirando o fato de estar tremendo de frio. Sentiu algo quente a lhe cobrir as costas. Saga havia colocado seu sobretudo nela. Olhou-o surpresa. O que ele queria com tudo aquilo? Logo em seguida, ele se aproximou e amarrou a venda novamente em seus olhos.

"Não quero que você tire me entendeu?" – ele a pegou no colo de novo e voltou a saltar em cima dos prédios.

"E se eu tirar?" Desafiou Anita.

"Você terá uma queda feia" Disse Saga.

Uma das coisas que Anita mais temia, era altura. Saga percebeu as mãos tremulas da garota em seu pescoço e tentou acalma-la.

"Não se preocupe... Enquanto você continuar com essa venda não farei nada a você" Disse Saga.

Ela pareceu mais tranqüila com as palavras dele. Não demorou muito pra chegarem à um enorme e luxuoso condomínio fechado. Saga a colocou no chão e retirou a venda. Ela se surpreendeu ao ver o enorme condomínio. Saga cumprimentou um guarda de olhos verdes e cabelos cor de rosa e entraram. Mas não antes do guarda lançar um olhar sedutor para Anita. Afinal, ela estava de toalha! Caminharam um pouco dentro do condomínio e logo chegaram a uma bela mansão. Ela estava vislumbrada com o tamanho da mansão. Entraram na casa e Anita a cada minuto parecia mais vislumbrada. O hall de entrada era muito bem decorado. Tinha certeza que aquela casa não pertencia a Saga. A sala era repleta de vida. Havia duas longas escadas ao fundo e no meio delas e um pouco ao fundo, uma porta, que mais tarde ela descobriria que era a cozinha. As escadas eram longas e davam para um piso superior, onde havia um longo e largo corredor, iluminado por velas. Naquele hall, havia uma mesa ao centro, com uma pequena estatueta. Era algum estranho símbolo. Era uma estrela com um circulo em volta onde tinham escritas antigas. Parecia muito familiar. Onde a vira antes? Ali também possuía quadros. Alguns de paisagens noturnas e outras diurnas. Estava observando todos os detalhes daquele lugar que havia ate mesmo se esquecido da presença de Saga. Mas voltou a realidade ao sentir o hálito quente dele em contato com o seu pescoço.

"O que achou?" Perguntou.

Ela afastou-se.

"Porque me trouxe aqui?" Perguntou Anita.

"Demorou pra você me perguntar isso..." Disse Saga.

"Quero uma resposta!" Disse Anita.

"Vai ficar sem ela, porque não te direi nada!" Disse Saga.

Ela bufou de raiva e caminhou em direção a porta de saída, quando Saga a alerta.

"Eu não sairia se fosse você".

"E porque não?" Perguntou Anita.

"Olhe para fora..." – ela o fez e chocou-se com a quantidade de vampiros que apareciam ali – "Esse condomínio pertence aos vampiros. Porque você acha que aquele guarda não falou nada por você estar de toalha?".

Droga! Agora seria impossível sair dali, sem ser pega. Provavelmente aqueles vampiros também eram imunes a luz do sol, como Saga. Teria que arranjar um jeito de sair dali. Não importava como. Mas iria sair.

"Vem... Vou te mostrar teu quarto" – e ele começou a subir as escadas. Anita o acompanhou, desconfiada.

Entraram num extenso corredor, com varias portas, trabalhas, mas com formatos e desenhos diferente umas das outras. Saga abriu uma das portas, que deu para um enorme quarto, muito bem mobiliado e decorado. Havia uma enorme cama de casal com uma colcha vermelho sangue e travesseiros brancos. Uma escrivaninha ocupava um canto do quarto, em frente a uma enorme janela, de onde se podia ver o fundo da casa, com vista para a cidade de Londres ao fundo. Eles haviam ido mais longe do que ela imaginava. Havia um armário enorme que ela tinha certeza que caberia todas as suas roupas e ainda sobraria espaço. Também tinha um grande espelho, onde ela podia se ver inteira, dos pés a cabeça e em frente a enorme cama, uma mobília com uma televisão em cima. Ao lado da televisão, havia uma porta, que dava para um luxuoso e espaçoso banheiro.

"Tem roupas no armário... Troque-se e desça. Teremos visitas" Disse Saga.

"Virou o chefe agora?" Retrucou Anita.

"Você não tem o direito de reclamar. Esta em desvantagem aqui" – e ele saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ela jogou um travesseiro na porta, para ver se sua raiva passava. _"Ai que ódio! Agora tenho que fazer tudo o que ele manda! Mas isso não vai ficar assim!" Pensou ela, abrindo o guarda roupas e ficando pasma com a quantidade de roupas que tinha ali dentro._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enquanto isso, sentados no sofá da sala, Saga e seus amigos conversavam.

"Estão todos aqui Saga... Cadê a convidada especial?" Perguntou Milo.

"Calma... Ela já virá" Respondeu.

"Mais uma conquista do nosso amigo aqui!" Disse Shura.

"Ainda não... Essa vai ser difícil de conquistar" Disse Saga.

"E porque?" Perguntou Afrodite.

"Ela é uma caçadora" Disse Saga.

"O QUE?" – todos se exaltaram.

"Isso mesmo... E uma das mais resistentes mortais que eu conheci" Disse Saga.

"Saga, você esta mexendo com fogo... Pensou se ela fugir?" Perguntou Kanon.

"Já pensei nessa hipótese... E não se preocupem. Até ela achar uma maneira de fugir eu já a terei matado" Disse Saga.

"Falem mal, mas falem de mim" – Anita apareceu, atrás deles.

Todos ficaram em silencio. Ela usava um vestido negro, rodado de babados e que chegavam até seus joelhos. Possuía um decote mais discreto possível, mas mesmo assim ainda era muito decotado para ela. Usava também uma sandália preta de salto e seus cabelos estavam soltos.

"Saga... Você merece meus parabéns" Disse Milo.

"Bateu seu recorde!" Disse Shura.

"Nem parece que é uma mortal" Disse Afrodite.

Saga se aproximou dela e segurou seu queixo delicadamente, bem próximo a seu rosto.

"Maravilhosa..." Disse Saga.

"Quando eu sair daqui, irei te caçar pelo resto de minha vida e quando te pegar, terei o prazer de arrancar seus caninos com um alicate" Disse Anita.

"Essas corajosas são as mais interessantes..." Disse Mascara da Morte.

Ela teve uma enorme vontade de partir pra cima do pescoço dele. Mas se conteve. Deu as costas a eles, ficando a observar um quadro na parede e Saga pode perceber algo nela que não estava ali antes. Ignorou aquele fato e voltou-se aos amigos.

"Como eu sou mal educado... Nem apresentei vocês a ela... Anita" – ela se virou para ele – Esses são Mascara da Morte, Afrodite, Shura, Milo e meu irmão gêmeo, Kanon" – ela olhava para Kanon e para Saga... Eram idênticos!

"Desprazer..." Disse ela, simplesmente.

"Vamos jantar?" Perguntou;

"Sim... Mas somente se sua companheira for também" Disse Milo.

"Claro!" Disse Saga.

Anita ficou mais emburrada ainda. Sentaram-se a mesa. Saga sentou-se na ponta enquanto fez Anita sentar-se a seu lado e Milo do outro, que não parava de provoca-la. Todos falavam de asneiras enquanto Anita xingava todos em pensamento, principalmente Saga.

"E então Anita? Não vai dizer nada?" Perguntou Shura.

"Não..." – respondeu ela, friamente.

"Porque não conta como você matou Christer?" Disse Saga.

"COMO?" – disseram todos, em uníssono.

"Foi ela quem matou Christer? Sozinha?" Perguntou Kanon, não acreditando.

"Sim..." Disse Saga.

"Saga, meu amigo... Suas conquistas estão indo longe hein! Até caçadoras perigosas!" Disse Mascara da Morte.

Ela cerrou o punho. Ela estava parecendo um troféu a ser conquistado por aqueles vampiros!

"Porque ficou tão nervosa?" Perguntou Shura.

"O que foi que dissemos?" Perguntou Milo.

"Se tivesse dito, eu teria arrancado tua língua fora" Respondeu Anita.

"Suas ameaças não me assustam" Disse Milo.

"Eu não sou de ameaçar em vão" – ela pegou um garfo e fincou com toda a sua força na mesa, perto da mão do Milo.

Ela levantou-se da mesa e ia saindo de lá, quando a porta se fecha, impedindo-a.

"Você esta muito nervosinha hein!" Disse Mascara da Morte.

"Queria que eu estivesse feliz rodeada de sangue sugas!" Irritou-se Anita.

Mascara da Morte levantou-se de sua cadeira e velozmente alcançou o pescoço de Anita, apertando-o.

"Não provoque mortal!" Disse Mascara da Morte.

Ela odiava quando estava em desvantagem. Odiava não poder fazer nada numa situação daquelas.

"Solte-a!" Disse Saga, nervoso.

Mascara ficou poucos segundo encarando-a. Mas no final acabou por solta-la. Anita caiu de joelhos no chão, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Mascara da Morte voltou a se sentar em seu lugar. Anita já respirava normalmente, mas recusava-se a sair do lugar. Nunca se sentiu tão humilhada como agora.

"Ficou mansinha agora?" Provocou Mascara da Morte.

"Não provoque Mascara..." Disse Afrodite.

"E o que ela pode fazer?" Disse Mascara da Morte.

Saga olhou para Anita e sentiu um péssimo pressentimento. Levantou-se correndo e tirou Mascara da Morte de sua cadeira. Segundos depois, a cadeira explodiu.

"O que foi isso?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte.

"Como você sabia disso?" Perguntou Kanon.

Saga novamente olhou para Anita, que permanecia imóvel, como se estivesse em transe. Mascara da Morte percebeu o olhar de Saga e se aproximou de Anita.

"Desgraçada!" – quando ele ia toca-la, Saga o impediu.

"Você não tem provas de que foi ela!" Disse Saga.

"Ele tem razão..." Disse Shura.

"Então trate de domestica-la Saga!" Disse Mascara da Morte, se acalmando.

"Prefiro morrer..." – Anita levantou-se, abriu a porta e foi para seu quarto, trancando-se dentro e chorando silenciosamente boa parte da noite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Marin, aflita.

"Não sabemos... Ela simplesmente desapareceu!" Disse Aiolia.

"E o que encontraram?" Perguntou Marin.

"Isso..." – Aiolia entrega um pacotinho, com balas de prata dentro.

Marin convocou todos os amigos mais próximos de Anita para uma conversa, na sala de reuniões. Estavam todos presentes, exceto alguém.

"Onde esta o Dohko?" Perguntou Marin.

"Esta aqui..." – entrando na sala, acompanhada de Dohko, a dona de toda aquela organização, Saori Kido – "Posso participar dessa conversa?" Perguntou ela, meigamente.

"Claro!" Respondeu Aiolia.

"Conte-nos Marin, o que houve?" Perguntou Dohko.

Marin joga o saquinho com as balas de prata na mesa, juntamente com fotos da casa de Anita, com a janela arrombada e tiros para todo lado.

"Não sei o que aconteceu... Mas é obvio que a pegaram" Disse Marin.

"Mas como? Ela é uma das nossas melhores agentes e..." – Dohko ficou em silencio por instantes e continuou – "Só se foi ele".

"Ele quem?" Perguntou Mú.

"O vampiro que ela mencionou ser imune a luz do sol" Disse Dohko.

"Temos que acha-la" – Saori se pronunciou, fazendo todos concordarem com a cabeça.

Continua...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_---xxx---_

_-Ai Marin... Porque ela disse isso? – dizia Milo choroso._

_-Não fica assim Shura... Só porque ela elogiou o Saga não quer dizer nada! – eu tento consola-lo._

_-Mesmo assim..._

_-Já te falei que a Margarida tem uma enorme paixão por você... Pare de bancar o ciumento! – digo eu, firme._

_-Você diz isso porque tem o Aiolia!_

_-Eu sei... E eu ficaria com ciúmes se ele elogiasse outra mulher, mas ele é meu marido! Mas você e a Margarida não tem nada ainda... _

_-Mas eu quero ser algo pra ela!_

_-Tudo há seu tempo Shura... Ah! – eu me lembro de um pequeno detalhe – Como você apareceu na minha fic, neste capitulo, ela vai deixar um review marcando o horário do encontro sabia?_

_-É serio?_

_-Seriíssimo..._

_-Finalmente alguma noticia boa! – Shura exibi aquele seu sorriso encantador, todo contente – E me desculpa pela porrada que eu dei no Saga..._

_-Sabia que por sua causa, não poderei atualizar minha fic por mais de duas semanas? _

_-Me desculpa vai?_

_-Ta certo... Eu te desculpo..._

_-E mais uma coisa... Me desculpa também por ter invadido teu e-mail... É que eu estava agoniado por noticias da Margarida... – eu entro em choque – A gente se vê... Fui – e ele sai correndo._

_Eu começo a ficar vermelha de raiva._

_-SHURA! – eu faço tanto escândalo, que os passarinhos saem voando assustados._

_---xxx---_

_Domo Otakus!_

_Promessa eh divida!_

_Como prometido, o capitulo cinco da fic do Saga no ar, antes desse feriadoo!_

_Hehe_

_Espero q esteja do agrado d todos vocês... Agradeço principalmente a Margarida e a Thyana, que estão acompanhando essa fic! Arigato pela força meninas! Adolu vcs!_

_Fiko por ake_

_Espero Reviews!_

_Kissus _

_ja ne_


	6. Tentativa

Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite 

CAPITULO SEIS

Anita levantou-se bem cedo. Tomou o desjejum e ficou a pensar numa forma de escapar dali, mas antes, iria fazer aqueles malditos pagarem pela humilhação. Entrou numa porta, que dava para a biblioteca. Ficou chocada com o tamanho daquela biblioteca. Era do tamanho do seu apartamento! Fechou a porta atrás de si e resolveu ver alguns livros. Talvez encontrasse algo que a inspirasse para uma breve vingança. Um livro chamou sua atenção. Subiu na escada e o pegou. A capa do livro era idêntica ao do livro que Dohko lera sobre o escolhido. Abriu o livro e foliou pagina por pagina. Realmente, aquele livro também falara sobre o escolhido. Escutou um barulho estranho e guardou o livro rapidamente, pegando outro para disfarçar.

"Parece que acordou bem cedo hein" Disse Saga.

"Eu não sou preguiçosa que nem você" Provocou Anita.

"Como sempre... Resmungando" Disse Saga, em deboche.

"Eu não resmungo!" Disse Anita.

"E o que você esta fazendo agora é o que?" Perguntou Saga, sentando-se num sofá que havia ali, e ficou olhando-a.

"Apenas mostrando que olhar para a sua cara logo de manhã me deixa de péssimo humor" Disse Anita.

"Você sempre é mal humorada!" Provocou Saga.

"Olha para você mesmo... Prefiro ser mal humorada a um hentai!" Disse Anita.

"Nossa... Que amor mútuo hein!" Disse Milo, entrando na biblioteca com seus amigos atrás.

Anita olhou furiosamente para Milo, em seguida para Mascara da Morte. Murmurou algo que ninguém entendeu e ficou procurando um livro nas estantes. Não iria dar o gosto da vitória a eles, saindo da sala. Queria mostrar que não tinha medo deles. Os outros só ficaram a observar os movimentos dela. Quando ela finalmente achou um que a agradasse, sentou-se no sofá, ao lado de Saga e foliou calmamente, lendo o que lhe interessava.

"O que esta fazendo?" Perguntou Kanon.

"Lendo um livro.. Dããã" Disse Anita, sem tirar os olhos das páginas amareladas.

"Isso nós sabemos!" Disse Milo.

"Para quem odeia ficar próxima de um vampiro, até que você esta próxima demais!" Disse Milo, se referindo a Anita ter se sentando pertíssimo de Saga.

"Queria que eu sentasse aonde? No chão?" Disse Anita.

"Mais uma de suas conquistas Saga?" – escutaram a voz altiva de um homem atrás deles e viraram-se para ver quem era.

Parado na porta, estava um belíssimo vampiro, de longos cabelos verdes e olhos da mesma cor, que mantinha um olhar sereno para eles. Anita apenas estreitou os olhos para ele, desinteressada.

"Bom dia rapazes..." Disse ele.

"Bom dia Shion!" Responderam.

"Você não se cansou de trazer essas mortais para cá?" Disse Shion, com desprezo.

"Dizendo isso, parece que você não conhece meu irmão" Disse Kanon.

"Vamos ver..." – Shion fica de frente a Anita, para observa-la – "Parece que essa tem algo de diferente".

"Realmente... Essa aí é dura na queda!" Disse Milo.

"Milo... Você é o terceiro na minha lista negra. Mas você sabe que eu posso mudar a ordem e acabar com essa seu rostinho delicado rapidamente" – Anita se irritou, jogando o livro no chão, levantando-se do sofá e ficando de frente a todos.

"Agora entendo a expressão, dura na queda" Disse Shion.

"E põe dura nisso!" Disse Shura.

"Pretende fazer o de sempre com essa mortal e mata-la?" Perguntou Shion.

"Com toda certeza..." Disse Saga.

"Vocês acham que será fácil me matar não acham?" – Anita mantinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios – "Idiotas" – ela voltou a olhar as estantes de livros, ignorando-os.

"Você se garante muito não?" Disse Shion.

"Não esta obvio?" – Anita pegou um livro, abriu-o e sorriu – "Shion certo? Então foi você quem começou essa guerra... Interessante".

Shion arregalou os olhos, surpresos. Como ela sabia da guerra? Nenhuma mortal comum sabia. Somente os vampiros e os... Fitou ela mais uma vez. Então era isso.

"Não acredito que você tenha trazido uma caçadora para cá!" – Shion olhava para Saga com reprovação.

"Não resisti..." Disse Saga, olhando Anita.

"O chefinho tem medo do que eu possa fazer?" Provocou Anita.

Shion irritou-se com o comentário, olhando-a nervoso.

"Ui... Ele ficou nervosinho!" Alfinetou ela, novamente.

"Não provoque Anita..." Disse Kanon.

"Não tenho medo de vocês... E nem vou ter. Pode ficar com essa cara se quiser, isso não me incomoda" Disse Anita, virando a página do livro.

"Cuidado com suas palavras... Você pode mudar de opinião" Disse Shion.

"Duvido muito..." – Anita estava tão distraída lendo um livro, que não percebeu a aproximação de Shion, e só foi perceber isso, quando sentiu o golpe dele em seu estômago.

"Eu avisei..." Disse Shion, enquanto observava Anita cair de joelhos no chão.

Anita tossia, enquanto se enchia de ódio. Num momento de rápida distração, Anita deu uma rasteira em Shion, fazendo-o cair no chão. Ele se levantou rapidamente e a pegou pelos cabelos, levantando-a.

"Caçadora insolente!" – Shion demonstrava estar muito nervoso.

"Sangue suga nojento!" – Anita se levantou, mordeu a mão livre dele, fazendo-o solta-la e atirou Shion contra as estantes.

Todos foram até Shion e Anita aproveitou para fugir. Pegou um grosso livro e jogou com todas as forças pela janela, quebrando-a e pulando para fora.

Correu em direção a entrada do condomínio, para tentar sair daquele lugar. Mas algo a fez parar no meio do caminho. Olhou para o homem a sua frente, que lhe sorria. Era alto, com a pele morena, de cabelos negros curtos e desajeitados, com mechas prateadas. Usava uma calça preta e uma blusa de igual cor e por cima, um sobretudo preto. Reconheceu-o rapidamente, mas estava pasma por encontra-lo ali.

"Gerhard..." Sussurrou Anita.

Continua… 

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_---xxx---_

_Lá estava eu, a observar o treino dos cavaleiros... Eles estavam melhorando muito suas habilidades, mesmo eu não gostando de admitir isso. Aiolia e Milo lutavam entre si, enquanto outros observavam a luta, inclusive eu e Shina. _

_-Aposto que o Milo ganha do Aiolia! – Disse Shina._

_-E eu que o meu Aiolia ganha do Milo! – Respondi._

_-Quer apostar? Perguntou Shina._

_-Claro! Disse eu, nem um pouco intimidada._

_-Se o Milo ganhar, você irá cuidar dos meus afazeres pelo resto da semana, caso o Aiolia ganhe, coisa que eu duvido muito, eu cuido de todos os seus afazeres... – Disse Shina._

_-Apostado!_

_Grande erro esse meu. Aiolia perdeu. Por raspão, mas perdeu! Foi só um ataque de sorte do Milo, senão, o meu Aiolia teria acabado com ele. E aqui estou eu, cuidando de todos os afazeres da Shina, enquanto ela esta toda jogada no sofá, com uma tigela de pipoca na mão, assistindo a um filme chamado "Underworld"... Mas estou aproveitando que ela deu um cochilo, para atualizar a fic... Preciso contar uma coisa a todos que aconteceu ontem mesmo..._

_FLASHBACK_

_Estava eu, vendo um filme de terror na Tv. O Aiolia sabe que eu morro de medo dessas coisas, mas ele me faz ver! Também, é tão bom ser abraçada quando esta com medo ne? _

_Voltando... Estava numa parte muito sinistra do filme, quando eu escuto um barulho vindo da frente da casa de leão._

_-O que foi isso? Perguntou, tremendo._

_-Foi só o vento... Não se preocupe._

_Eu escuto o som novamente, só que mais alto._

_-Escutei de novo! – Eu seguro o braço de Aiolia com força._

_-Já disse para não se preocupar! Eu estou aqui... Disse Aiolia._

_-Esta bem! – E me acalmo._

_Voltamos a ver o filme, e toda vez que eu escutava aquele som do filme em que algo vai acontecer, eu tampava os olhos. No filme, uma mulher estava deitada numa cama, quando um homem entra lá, e escuta algo vindo de dentro do armário... Eu agarro o braço de Aiolia, tremendo de medo e me preparando pra tampar os olhos..._

_-MARIN!_

_-AHHHH!_

_Eu dou um pulo do sofá, quando escuto o meu nome! _

_-Nem acredito Marin..._

_-Shura... – meu coração estava a mil por hora – Você quer me matar de susto?_

_-Desculpe... Mas eu não resisti... É uma coisa gratificante te assustar! – ele disse, com uma cara de safado._

_-Só não acabo com você porque a Margarida me mata... _

_-É por isso mesmo que eu estou feliz! Eu saí com ela esta noite! Disse ele, pulando de alegria._

_-Então, como foi? Pergunto._

_-Perfeito... Sinceramente, nunca pensei que amiga sua poderia ser tão maravilhosa..._

_-O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou, com uma veia na testa._

_-Porque você é completamente doida! Conseqüentemente, amigas doidas! Mas a Margarida foge a essa regra._

_Mais uma veia aparece na minha testa. Foi quando entrou alguém inesperado na casa de leão. Anita._

_-Alguém ai viu o Saga? Perguntou ela._

_-Não... O único chato e irritante que esta aqui é o Shura! Disse eu._

_-Porque procura ele? Perguntou Aiolia._

_-Ele pegou o meu diário!_

_-Você tem diário? Perguntou Shura._

_-Bem... Tenho! Algum problema?_

_-Nada... Mas porque esta tão nervosa porque ele pegou teu diário? Vocês não estão juntos? Pergunto._

_-Sim... Mas tem coisas que ele não pode ler de jeito nenhum!_

_-Como o que? Perguntou Shura._

_-Nada não... Se o virem por ai, me avisem! Tchau! – e ela saiu correndo._

_-Ficou doidinha... Disse Aiolia._

_-Voltando a minha historia... – eu o cortei_

_-Eu sei a historia toda... A Margarida me contou viu? _

_-Melhor ainda... Assim não perco tempo... Agora, manda um recado pra ela, dizendo que eu quero muitíssimo repetir o encontro e quanto mais cedo melhor!_

_-Ok... Eu aviso... Agora poderia deixar eu aproveitar a noite com o meu marido? _

_-Hm... Aproveitar hein? – ele nos olhou todo malicioso._

_-Aff... Você e essa sua mente poluída! _

_-Até que não é má idéia! Disse Aiolia._

_Eu fico vermelha da cabeça aos pés. Mesmo a gente ser casados, eu ainda fico vermelha na frente de outras pessoas. _

_-Então... Vou deixar os pombinhos sozinhos... Fuiiii - e ele saiu da casa._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

_Nem preciso dizer o resto ne? _

_Agora, deixe-me voltar pro trabalho que a Shina acabou de acordar e se me ver aqui, vai ficar me enchendo a paciência. Aproveitem a fic!_

_---xxx---_

_Ohayo Otakus!_

_Mais um capitulo postando e com mais uma historinha à parte... hehe_

_Espero os reviews hein gente! _

_Eu fiz o Shion meio nervosinhu num acham? XD_

_Bom, agora, alguns avisos mto importantes... Na fic do Milo "Behind These Hazel Eyes" eu irei deleta-la... Naum pensem que eh por falta d coments, mas eh q eu viajei nela e ficou estranha (cheguei a essa conclusão com a ajuda da minha amiga Kagura)... Mas, nem tudo esta perdido! Irei fazer uma UA com o Milo... Já tenhu uma idéia, mas ainda naum passei nda pro papel, entaum, vai demorar mtoo ainda pra ir pro ar..._

_Qnto as outras fics, continua a atualiza-las, somente a fic do Alberich q vou dar uma pausa nela, pq eu já não tenhu mais inspiraçao pra continua-la. Resumindo: sem idéias_

_Mas naum irei abandona-la ok?_

_Aff... Essas saum os avisos_

_Agradeço do fundo do coração pelos reviews! _

_E espero mais reviews hein gente!_

_Kissus_

_Ja ne_


	7. Mais Mistério

Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite

CAPITULO SETE

"Gerhard..." Sussurrou Anita.

"Não fuja Anita..." – ela ficou mais surpresa com o pedido dele – "Enfrente-os...".

"Eles estão em maior número, e eu estou sem nada para me defender!" Protestou Anita.

"Você tem poder suficiente para matar cem vampiros de uma vez...".

"Mas como?" Perguntou Anita.

"Você terá que descobrir sozinha..." – e ele desapareceu diante de seus olhos.

"Gerhard!" – Anita gritou o nome dele, mas não obteve resposta.

Ficou parada olhando o vazio. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Teria ligação com o que acontecia consigo à meia noite? Porque tudo aquilo estava acontecendo com ela? Porque tanto mistério? Sua cabeça estava tão confusa que nem se lembrava que estava fugindo. Quando se deu conta já era tarde. Eles a seguraram pelos dois braços.

"Grande erro ter parado no meio do caminho" Disse Mascara da Morte.

"Gerhard..." – ela abaixou a cabeça ao pronunciar o nome dele.

"Quem?" Perguntou Saga.

"Não entendo..." – Anita parecia falar mais para si mesmo do que para os outros escutarem.

"Acho que ela esta ficando doidinha..." Disse Milo.

"Largue-a" Disse Saga.

"Ficou maluco Saga? E se ela fugir?" Perguntou Afrodite.

"Já falei par solta-la!" Gritou Saga, nervoso.

Todos soltaram e Anita sentou-se no chão, sem mexer um músculo depois disso. Ela parecia não querer mais fugir. Os outros viram os seguranças do condomínio aparecerem correndo na direção deles.

"Então, ela tentou fugir?".

"Se ela não tivesse tentado fugir, eu não teria te chamado Alberich!" Disse Shion.

Alberich lançou um olhar de ódio para Shion, antes de olhar para a mulher ao chão.

"Porque não acabam logo com ela? Assim me poupam trabalho" Disse Alberich, dando as costas a eles.

"Traidor..." Disse Anita.

Alberich parou de andar e olhou para ela.

"O que disse?" Perguntou Alberich.

"Traidor... Como pode fazer isso?" Disse Anita, fitando-o.

"Do q-que esta f-falando?" Perguntou Alberich, trêmulo.

"Você sabe do que eu falo..." Disse Anita, se levantando.

"Não diga bobagens..." – Alberich se recompôs – "Não sabe o que fala... Agora, pare de perder tempo e volte para seu dono, como a cachorrinha que você é" – ele voltou a caminhar, mas parou de repente. Olhou para trás e recebeu um golpe direto no rosto por ela, sendo jogado longe.

Os outros seguranças partiram para cima dela, mas antes mesmo que conseguissem encostar um dedo nela, simplesmente explodiram e viraram cinzas, sendo carregadas pelo vento.

"Minha nossa..." Disse Kanon.

Alberich olhava para Anita, com puro medo em seus olhos. Arrastava-se no chão, tentando se afastar dela, quando ela o alcança e o pega pelo pescoço, erguendo-o do chão.

"Você irá se arrepender de ter dito isso..." – ela começou a apertar-lhe a garganta, mas ela foi impedida por Mascara da Morte, que a segurou por trás e a fez soltar Alberich, que saiu correndo o mais rápido possível.

"Não pensei que você era tão forte assim... Me surpreendeu garota" Disse Mascara da Morte.

Anita impulsionou o corpo para trás com toda a sua força, chocando-se com um poste e ferindo Mascara da Morte, que a soltou com o impacto. Saga correu até ela e se jogou em cima dela, ambos caindo no chão.

"Porque esta tão nervosa hein?" Perguntou Saga, sobre ela.

"Seu amigo não deveria ter me provocado... Se ele não tivesse dito aquilo, Mascara da Morte não estaria com dor nas costas" Disse Anita, sem fita-lo.

Ela não gostava de fita-lo. Todas as vezes que o fazia, se via completamente perdida neles. Sentia como se ele conseguisse ler sua mente e ver sua alma.

"Se você se acalmar, não farei nada com você" Disse Saga em seu ouvido, somente para ela escutar.

Ela arregalou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração disparou e suas mãos ficaram tremulas. Já não era a primeira vez que se sentia assim perto dele. Mas não sabia o que acontecia consigo para ficar daquele jeito. Saga levantou-se e ajudou Anita a se levantar.

Ele se aproximou de seus amigos junto com ela, quando escutaram o estalo de um tapa. Shion esbofeteou Anita, ela tocou a face ardendo, mas manteve-se impassível.

"Eu deveria mata-la..." – Shion voltou-se para Saga – "Te proíbo de trazer outra mortal para cá. Pensou se ela tivesse conseguido fugir? Teríamos sido invadidos! E trate de se livrar dela me entendeu? Ou eu mesmo faço isso..." – Shion se afastou deles, entrando numa rua.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quando ele acordou, já eram quase onze da manhã. Tomou o desjejum e ficou sabendo que Anita não aparecera. Foi até o quarto dela, bateu na porta e a chamou, sem receber resposta. Insistiu várias vezes até se irritar a ponto de arrombar a porta. Lá estava ela. Sentada no chão, encostada à cama, vestida apenas com uma camisola vinho, a abraçar as pernas e com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos.

"Porque não respondeu quando te chamei?" Perguntou Saga, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Porque isso significa que não quero falar com ninguém!" Disse Anita, sem nem ao menos olha-lo.

Ele sentiu a tristeza em sua voz. Parecia que ela tinha perdido as esperanças de sair dali. Nem parecia mais a Anita que adorava desafia-lo. Aproximou-se dela, pegou suas mãos e a fez se levantar. Mas mesmo assim ela mantinha a cabeça baixa. Saga fez questão de levantar seu rosto e fitar seus olhos, agora vermelhos e inchados. Sentiu-se péssimo ao ver o olhar vazio que ela possuía naquele momento. Teve uma enorme vontade de abraça-la e dizer que iria soltá-la. Mas uma parte de sua mente lhe dizia que tal ato era sinal de fraqueza. Porque estava se importando com os sentimentos de uma reles mortal? Para ele, não ia fazer diferença, já que no final das contas ele iria mata-la. Não se deu conta de como estava perto dela, a ponto de quase beija-la, se não fosse a campainha ter tocado. Olhou-a mais uma vez, antes de sair do quarto.

Anita estava em choque. Não estava acreditando que ele realmente iria fazer o que ela estava pensando. Porque seu coração começou a bater tão rápido? Talvez porque ela estivesse tão mal naquele momento e assim queria alguém para conforta-la. Acreditou que era isso mesmo e voltou a se sentar no mesmo lugar e na mesma posição.

_Continua..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_---xxx---_

_-Hahaha! – Anita estava rindo, após eu mostrar um coment pra ela_

_-O que foi? Pergunto._

_-Fala para a sua amiga sonhar, porque JAMAIS vai tirar o saguinha de mim... Ele é so meu tah?_

_-Kagura... Suas chances saum zerooooo – eu disse, meio assustada com a cara fulminante da Anita._

_-O QUE? – ela deu um grito que eu quase caio da cadeira - Não me chame de maldita, maldita eh a avó hein! Olha que eu te parto a cara!_

_-Ixi... Ela fikou nervosa..._

_-O Saga já viu isso?_

_-Já..._

_-E o que ele disse?_

_-É melhor você perguntar pra ele... – digo, temerosa._

_-Perguntei pra você... Anda, me diga..._

_-Ok... Ele ficou todo empolgado... – Anita e esse seu ciúmes, me dão muitoooo medo._

_-Agora ele me paga... Primeiro pega meu diário, depois, fica todo alegrinho por causa de um elogio de uma fã! Mas ele vai ver só!_

_-Anita, calma... Não rache a cara do Saga, senão, demorarei mais pra postar o próximo cap da minha fic... E issu não é legal..._

_-Não se preocupe... Essa sera depois de terminada a fic... Você bem sabe que eu guardo muito bem o que as pessoas me fazem não é mesmo?_

_-Sei..._

_-Primeiro, darei um jeito do Saga se esquecer desse comentário e depois... PREPARE-SE KAGURA! VOU TE ARREBENTAR!_

_-Anita! Se você fizer alguma coisa pra minha melhor amiga, te tiro da fic!_

_-Ela é sua amiga?_

_-É..._

_-Aff... Ok. Faço o que esta me pedindo... Mas se ela vier com outro comentariozinhu incoveniente, eu arrebento ela... – Anita estava com os nervos a flor da pele, acho que o Saga ainda esta com o diário dela._

_-Esta certo... Agora, pode me dizer porque esta tão nervosa?_

_-Três motivos... Um, o Saga ainda esta com o meo diário... Dois, ele esta sumido... Três, eu sei que ele não vai aguentar e vai acabar falando coisas que não deveria, para as outras pessoas... E se descobrirem que eu chamei a Saori de mandona, to perdida!_

_-Hehehe..._

_-To indo Marin... Se ele aparecer, por favor, me avise!_

_E ela saiu correndo._

_-Ok... Eu estou virando psicóloga... Literalmente..._

_---xxx---_

_Domo Otakus!_

_Mais um momento viajem, dessa vez, com um coment da minha amiga Kagura... hehe_

_Espero q tenha gostado da tirinha Kagura e eu te aconselho a naum provocar a Anita, pq ela esta mtoooo nervosa nesses últimos dias..._

_Arigato pelos reviews... Agradeço a:_

_Margarida_

_Kagura_

_Dama 9 _

_ARIGATO MENINAS!_

_Fiko por ake_

_Kissus_

_Ja ne_


	8. A Mesma de Sempre

Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite 

Capitulo Oito

Passaram-se dois dias e Anita não fazia nada, alem de ficar naquele quarto, trancada. Mal comia e seus olhos já não eram mais os mesmos, possuindo um ar triste e deprimido. Definitivamente ela desistiu de viver. Ela escutou seu nome vindo lá de baixo. Já não tinha vontade de ir até lá. Continuaram a chamá-la, mas ela manteve-se em seu lugar. Foi quando novamente, viu Saga abrir a porta, junto de seus amigos, mas não teve o trabalho de olhar para eles.

"Ainda esta enfiada nesse quarto?" Disse Saga, na frente dela.

"Estou..." – sussurrou.

"Que tanto você fica aqui hein?" Perguntou Milo.

"Não estão vendo que eu quero morrer em paz? Que Droga!" – ela abraçou mais as pernas, afundando a cabeça nos joelhos.

Ficaram em silencio, apenas observando-a. Ela estava muito diferente destes dias para cá. Eles chegaram a conclusão de que ela não iria mais lutar para fugir. Estava conformada com seu destino. Saga estava se sentindo um monstro. O que estava fazendo com ela? Tinha que reverter tudo isso. Mas ela não poderia desconfiar de suas intenções. Não queria que achasse que ele tinha um coração fraco. Há séculos que ocultava isso e não era agora que iria revelar.

"Saiam..." Disse ele, simplesmente.

"O que vai..."

"Saiam..." Repetiu.

Os amigos fizeram. Quando a porta se fechou, Saga continuava a olha-la.

"O que você quer?" Perguntou Anita, levantando o rosto levemente, mas fitava o nada.

"Não pensei que você fosse tão fraca como esta mostrando agora" Disse Saga.

"E não sou..." – finalmente ela o fitou, com mais confiança no olhar.

"Então, o que esta fazendo ai, sentada, chorando que nem uma criança?" Perguntou Saga, se aproximando dela.

"Não me chame de criança!" – ela se irritou com o comentário.

"Então pare de bancar como uma..." – ele a pegou pelos braços e a fez se levantar – "Se olhe no espelho e veja como esta sua situação... Lamentável" – e saiu do quarto.

Anita fez o que ele disse. Olhou-se no espelho e não se reconheceu. Estava deplorável. Foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Não podia desistir, tinha que ser forte, mesmo com todas as humilhações. Ela não era de desistir sem lutar. Alem disso, queria fazer muitas coisas ainda antes de morrer. Sorriu. Iria entrar no jogo deles e daria um jeito de distrair Saga e fugir dali. Fácil pega-lo num momento de fraqueza. Mas uma pergunta ecoava em sua mente: porque Saga dissera tudo aquilo pra ela? Parecia que ele queria ajuda-la. Mas, porque? Resolveu pensar nessas questões mais tarde.

Enquanto isso, Saga e os amigos conversavam.

"Cobaia?" Perguntou Milo.

"Vamos dizer que sim..." Disse Saga.

"Porque se arriscou desse jeito?" Perguntou Shura.

"Porque é um miolo mole!" Disse Kanon.

"Como você é engraçado Kanon..." – zombou Saga – "Vocês sabem o quanto essa vacina é importante para nos... Afinal, alguém tinha que testa-la... E vejam, deu certo. Sou imune ao sol" Disse Saga.

"Realmente..." Disse Afrodite.

"Não vejo a hora de aplicar essa vacina... Imagine a vantagem que teremos!" Disse Mascara da Morte.

Escutaram algo caindo no chão e se quebrando. Viraram-se para trás e lá estava uma das empregadas, recolhendo os cacos do chão. Eles ficaram só a observar a mulher pegar rapidamente todos os cacos.

"Mas vocês são uns inúteis!" – Anita desceu correndo as escadas vestindo uma saia preta que cobria os joelhos e uma blusa de alça vermelho sangue e prendeu os cabelos numa trança frouxa – "Nem para ajudar prestam!" – Anita ajudou a mulher a pegar os cacos e levou tudo até a cozinha.

"Parece que ela se recuperou rápido..." Disse Afrodite.

"Rápido ate demais" Disse Milo.

"O que você disse pra ela?" Perguntou Shura.

"Eu a ameacei..." – mentiu Saga.

"Ameaças sempre funcionam" Disse Milo.

Anita logo voltou, com um copo de suco na mão.

"Olha só quem esta aqui..." Disse Mascara da Morte.

"Que eu saiba, não dormi com você, então, mereço no mínimo um bom dia não acha?" Disse Anita, tomando mais um pouco do suco.

"Uiui... Acordou com a língua afiada" Disse Milo.

"Pode apostar" Disse Anita.

"Agora, me diga... Como se recuperou tão rápido?" Perguntou Afrodite.

"É que eu me lembrei como é bom importunar a vida de vocês... Acho que vou fazer isso virar um hobbie... O que acha?" Perguntou Anita, fitando-os desafiadoramente.

"Ela voltou com tudo!" Disse Milo.

"Senhorita Anita..." – outra empregada apareceu, se curvando a Anita.

"Já falei pra você não me chamar de senhorita e muito menos se curvar pra mim... Não sou uma princesa pra que faça essas coisas" Disse Anita.

"Sim... Vim somente avisar que o seu desjejum esta pronto, posso coloca-lo na mesa?" Perguntou.

"Eu vou comer na cozinha" Disse Anita.

"Mas..."

"Nada de mas... E você irá me fazer companhia ok? Venha!" – e Anita entrou na cozinha, sendo seguida pela empregada.

Os outros apenas ficaram a observar, pasmos com a rápida recuperação da jovem. Ela estava a surpreende-los cada dia mais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Nada como um sol!" Disse Anita, no dia seguinte, enquanto caminhava pelo condomínio, sendo seguida por Saga. Seus amigos não puderam vir junto, já que todos eram vaporizados quando expostos ao sol.

Anita parou de repente, e virou-se para Saga.

"Porque esta com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou?" Perguntou.

"Não estou com cara nenhuma..." Disse Saga.

"Você deveria estar contente em poder vislumbrar o esplendor do Sol... É ele que mantêm todos nós vivos. Inclusive você" Disse Anita, voltando a caminhar.

"Quando se refere a nos, os vampiros, esta enganada. Parece que não sabe que o Sol nos mata" Disse Saga, caminhando ao lado dela.

"Estou falando a verdade... Se o Sol não existisse, ai sim vocês estaria mortos" Disse.

"E porque?".

"Sem os mortais, vocês não seriam nada. Se não existisse o Sol, nós, mortais, não estaríamos vivos, conseqüentemente, nós sendo comida de vocês, vampiros também não existiriam".

"Não deixa de ter razão" Disse Saga.

"Finalmente concordamos em alguma coisa" Disse Anita.

"E finalmente estamos tendo uma conversa sem nos ofendermos" Disse Saga.

"É mesmo... Mas não pense que só porque estou boazinha hoje eu não irei acabar com vocês" Disse Anita.

"Estava bom demais pra ser verdade..." Suspirou Saga, cansado.

Novamente Anita parou de repente. Saga observou o ser a sua frente. Sorriu ao reconhece-la.

"Há quanto tempo Shina..." Disse Saga.

_Continua..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_---xxx--- _

_-Como recebi reviews no ultimo capitulo… Parece que essa fic esta agradando muitooo! – digo, toda contente, recordando o review que recebi ontem_

_-So não gostei do fato d vc ter me feito de cobaia! Disse Saga._

_-Relaxa... Foi necessário tah?_

_-Mesmo assim... foi necessário_

_-A propósito... A Anita tah te procurando – digo, olhando para ele com cara de policial_

_-Hein? – ele se faz de desentendido._

_-Pare de se fazer de bobo... Onde escondeu o diário dela! – novamente pergunto_

_-Ahn... Eh... Ahn..._

_-Pare de gemer e respondaaa!_

_-SAGA!_

_-É minha hora... Fuiiiiii – Saga sai correndo do coliseu, com uma Anita furiosa atrás dele._

_-Briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher._

_-Marin! – vejo a Shina caminhando ate mim, junto com mais alguns cavaleiros de ouro_

_-Fale!_

_-Estamos muito contentes pela fic... Finalmente você me colocou nela hein! Tava demorando – Shina, mesmo contente, adorava por defeito em alguma coisa._

_-Desculpe... è que eu achei esse momento perfeitoo pra vc aparecer XD_

_-Marin... Estou pra baixo com o coment da Margarida..._

_-Não se preocupe Shura... Ela pode ter elogiado o Gerhard, mas ela gosta msmo d vc_

_-Tem certeza?_

_-Tenho... Se quiser, pergunte a ela poxa!_

_-Vou perguntar... Pq o Gerhard esta todo todo por causa do elogio..._

_-Ele é mesmo uma figura._

_Então, eu so escuto a voz do Shion:_

_-O que foi aquele comentário da Dama 9? – Shion parecia intrigado - Eu não levei surra da Anita! Ela me pegou num momento de distração! _

_-Sei... _

_-Esta me chamando de mentiroso?_

_-Não, de omissor dos fatos verdadeiros..._

_Shion continuou a reclamara de coisas que eu não dei importância. Logo, vieram mais reclamações, pedidos, elogios que me deixaram doidinha e com dor de cabeça pelo resto da noite..._

_---xxx---_

_Ohayoooo_

_Como prometido... Mais um cap dessa fic... Sei q disse q semana passada eu iria atualizar, mas eh q o feriado me complicou um pouco XD_

_Arigato a:_

_Dama 9_

_Inocent Girl_

_Margarida_

_Arigato gozaimasu..._

_Bom, gomen por eu naum conseguir atualizar as outras fics... Minha inspiração esta centrada totalmente nessa fic e na fic UA q estou fazendo a pedido da Margarida... Fic UA Aiolia e Marin_

_Eu e meo marido tah gente? Hauahauhau_

_Espero seus reviews_

_Kissus _

_Ja ne _


	9. Primeiro Beijo

Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite 

**Notas Importantíssimas: Por favor, leiam o meo comentario final, que eu tenhu uma pergunta extremamente importante e q desencadeara a minha proxima fic... ME AJUDEM!!!!**

CAPITULO NOVE 

"Há quanto tempo Shina..." Disse Saga.

Anita torceu o nariz. A mulher a sua frente não lhe inspirava confiança. Era de porte altivo e olhar arrogante. Mas belíssima, de cabelos verdes e olhos da mesma cor. Percebeu o olhar da mulher sobre si e a encarou também.

"É seu novo brinquedo Saga?" Perguntou Shina, sem deixar de olhar pra Anita.

"Prefiro brinquedo assassino..." Disse Anita, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

"Olha... Essa fala!" Disse Shina.

"Eu não sou muda ok?" Provou Anita.

"E muito folgada" Disse Shina.

"Folgada são as minhas calças..." Provocou Anita.

"E tem resposta pra tudo" – Shina começou a se irritar.

"Principalmente para a sua espécie" Alfinetou Anita.

"Chega as duas!!!!" – Saga interferiu antes que as duas tentassem se matar – "Então Shina... O que conta?".

"Bem..." – ela suspirou, para tentar manter a calma – "Depois de voltar de uma missão e tomar essa maravilhosa vacina, estou organizando uma festa para comemorar o lançamento da mesma. A pedido de Shion claro. Nessa festa, alem de comemorar séculos da criação de nossa assembléia, vamos distribuir a vacina para todos. Precisamos fazer com que todos os guerreiros tenham essa imunidade. Espero você lá. Você é o convidado de honra" – Shina se virou para Anita – "Se for levar seu brinquedo, tome cuidado porque muitos vão quere-la" – Anita teve vontade de acabar com aquela vampira, mas Saga segurou sua mão, fazendo-a acalmar-se – "Nos vemos lá... Ate mais" – e Shina se foi.

Anita desviou o olhar quando Saga a olhou.

"Pra quem tem punhos fortes, até que tem uma mão bem delicada" Provocou Saga.

Anita corou e soltou sua mão da dele, voltando a caminhar na frente, de volta para a casa dele. Entraram na casa e lá estavam os amigos do Saga. _"Que caras chatos... Todos os dias esses insuportáveis estão aqui! Não tem mais o que fazer!" Pensou Anita, suspirando. _

Estavam assistindo a Tv. Anita ia para seu quarto, quando parou para ver a Tv.

"Mas o que..." – na Tv, ela pode ver vários caçadores a andarem pelas ruas. Pareciam que estavam a sua procura – "Ficaram loucos!!".

"O que foi?" Perguntou Milo.

"Como são burros!!! Aii... Se algo acontecer eu vou ter que dar uma surra no Dohko!!" – Anita foi para seu quarto, bufando de raiva.

"O que deu nela?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte.

"Não sabemos... Vai entender" Disse Afrodite.

Anita se jogou na cama e ligou a Tv. _"Se descobrirem que há tantos caçadores, não haverá mais o elemento surpresa" Pensava. _

Ficou vendo a Tv a tarde toda até cair no sono. Acordou em plenas dez da noite, morrendo de fome. Levantou-se a muito custo e foi para a cozinha. Pegou uma fruta e se sentou em cima da mesa, comendo-a vagarosamente. Assustou-se ao sentir uma mão sobre seu ombro, quase caindo da mesa, se a mesma pessoa não a tivesse segurado.

"Saga!!! Quer me matar do coração??" Pergunta Anita, se afastando dele.

"O que esta fazendo há essa hora acordada?" Perguntou.

"Vai ficar me fazendo interrogatório?? Eu só vim comer e o que você..." – ela parou de falar ao sentir o cheiro de sangue e uma pequena mancha na roupa dele – "... Estava fazendo a mesma coisa que eu não é? Comendo... Ou melhor, bebendo" – Anita se afastou, com nojo daquele cheiro, mas Saga a segurou pelo braço.

"Vai ficar com medo agora é?" Provocou ele.

"Não... Só não quero ficar sentindo esse cheiro e imaginando o que você fez com a vitima!" – ela tentou se soltar das mãos dele, mas como não estava adiantando, fitou-o nos olhos e se surpreendeu. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos – "Então, você fica assim quando se alimenta não é?" Perguntou.

"Não adianta esconder... Esta com medo" Disse Saga.

"Já disse que não..." – Anita baixou o olhar – "Apenas me faz recordar e... Ah! Esquece!" Disse Anita, sem lutar para se soltar.

"Não acredito em você..." Disse Saga.

"Para que eu teria medo, se eu sei que você não fará nada a mim?" – foi mais uma afirmativa do que uma pergunta.

"Quem garante?" Perguntou.

"Você mesmo... Se não fosse isso, porque você teria falado aquelas coisas quando eu estava pra baixo?" – silêncio. Mas ela continuou – "Se não fosse isso, você já teria me matado há muito mais tempo. A sua espécie não é de esperar tanto".

Saga a soltou com violência e ela quase cai no chão, se não tivesse a mesa atrás de si. Ele saiu andando enquanto ela suspira aliviada. Tocou o braço no local que ardia e sorriu. De uma coisa ela sabia: estava conseguindo tira-lo do sério com mais facilidade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tomou o dia para provoca-lo. O procurou pela casa inteira e nada. Antes de continuar a sua procura, resolveu ir até a biblioteca, pegar o livro que tanto a intrigava. Pegou-o e o escondeu num lugar seguro em seu quarto. Foi pro jardim, onde tinha uma enorme piscina. E lá estava ele, se banhando na piscina. _"Como é lindo!" Anita balançou a cabeça ao perceber o rumo de seus pensamentos "Anita!!! Acorda!! Ele é um vampiro..."_

Foi até ele e o cumprimentou com um sorriso.

"Bom dia Saga!".

"Acordou de bom humor hoje!" Respondeu.

"Com certeza" – ela sorriu sarcasticamente.

Sentou-se numa cadeira, cruzou as pernas para provoca-lo, já que estava de saia, e ficou a observa-lo. Saga pareceu incomodado com a provocação, o que fez ela sorrir internamente. Segundos depois, Saga saiu da piscina e se dirigiu a ela. Colocou as duas mãos no encosto da cadeira onde ela estava, deixando os rostos bem próximos e fazendo a água de seus cabelos pingarem sobre ela.

"Esta querendo me provocar?" Perguntou.

"Se eu estivesse?? Não me diga que não esta gostando??" Provocou Anita.

"Não conhecia esse seu lado..." Disse Saga.

Ela sorriu."Eu não tenho esse lado... Apenas estou usando o que você mais quer pra te pegar desprevenido" Pensou ela.

"Há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim" – ela o empurrou levemente, para poder se levantar – "Não sabe a minha história..." – caminhou ate ele e acariciou o tórax bem definido – "Não sabe nem ao menos o motivo de eu ter me tornado caçadora" – e sem tirar as mãos do tórax dele, foi fazendo ele caminhar para trás e sorriu – "Você caiu direitinho Saga" – e ela o empurrou com toda a sua força, fazendo-o cair na piscina.

Quando Saga emergiu, ela já não estava mais ali. Realmente caiu direitinho na jogada dela. Mas ele não conseguiu parar de fitar os intensos olhos verdes da garota. Sentia-se completamente absorto neles. Mas seu olhar expressava algo que ele bem conhecia.

"Então, você quer me provocar não é? Irá se arrepender".

Saiu da piscina e foi tomar um banho. Saga e Anita almoçaram juntos, trocando olhares provocantes a todo minuto, mas sem trocarem uma palavra. Ela foi a primeira a se levantar e Saga a seguiu até a biblioteca, sem deixar que ela o notasse. Mas foi em vão. Anita sabia que ele estava atrás dela, então, resolveu se esconder entre as estantes. Viu ele entrar e procura-la pelo local. Não demorou muito para que ele desistisse. Viu-o jogar-se no sofá. Ela esboçou um sorriso travesso. Aproximou-se dele, sem fazer um ruído. Quando estava perto o suficiente, aproximou-se de seu ouvido e deslizou a mão pelo braço dele.

"Me procurando?" Perguntou.

Saga a puxou de trás do sofá e a trouxe para o sofá, colocando-a sentada em seu colo.

"Acordou com vontade de me provocar não é mesmo??" – ele tocou o rosto dela, fazendo um trajeto sedutor até o botão da blusa dela, desabotoando-o.

"Já disse que não estou fazendo nada!" Disse Anita, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"É mesmo..." – Saga desabotoou o segundo botão com muita calma, mas Anita levantou-se, impedindo-o de desabotoar o terceiro botão.

"É... Agora, me dá licença..." – ela se dirigiu à porta, mas Saga impediu a passagem com o corpo.

"Eu disse para você não me provocar desse jeito" – ele se aproximava dela vagarosamente, enquanto ela se afastava.

"O que foi que eu fiz agora??" Perguntou ela, sarcasticamente.

Ela trombou com uma mesa atrás de si. Encostou-se a ela e apoiou as duas mãos na mesma. Saga velozmente, se aproximou dela e apoiou as suas mãos sobre a dela.

"Você merece um castigo por isso..." Disse Saga, já bem próximo ao rosto dela.

"E qual seria?" Perguntou Anita.

Ele se apossa dos lábios dela num rápido movimento. Ela o corresponde imediatamente, entreabrindo os lábios e permitindo o pleno contato entre as línguas. Saga a puxou para mais perto, enlaçando-a pela cintura e Anita o puxou pela gola da blusa. Saga levou a mão livre à perna dela e começou a subir, ate encontrar um fino tecido, por debaixo da saia. Mas o momento mais esperado por Saga foi interrompido. Foi interrompido quando escutaram Milo gritando por Saga.

Saga separou seus lábios dos dela, irritado pela intromissão e antes de sair da biblioteca, dirigiu-se a ela:

"Ainda não terminamos..." – e saiu.

Anita sorriu, limpando o filete de sangue que saia de um corte em seus lábios. Nunca fora beijada daquela forma antes. Nunca sequer pensou que um vampiro tinha um beijo daqueles. Arrebatador. Sabia todos os motivos das mortais caírem na lábia dele. Alem de ter uma belíssima aparência, tinha um beijo de matar! _"Não acredito que eu estou admitindo isso... Mas eu quero muito experimentar essa sensação novamente" Pensou Anita, antes de sair da biblioteca e ir para seu quarto._

Passaram-se mais de três dias e Anita não parava de pensar no ocorrido na biblioteca. Aquele beijo havia mexido com ela. Coisa que estava fora de seus planos. Não estava acreditando que um simples beijo de um vampiro mexera com seus sentimentos daquela forma. _"Droga!!" Pensou Anita, sentando-se na cama após longos minutos a fitar o teto._

Nesse momento sentiu saudades de seus amigos. Mas principalmente de Marin. Queria contar tantas coisas a ela e naquele momento, queria alguém com quem pedir ajuda a entender o que se passava consigo. Então, escutou baterem em sua porta.

"Entra" Disse ela.

"Senh... Ahn, Anita, o jantar já esta servido" Disse a jovem de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

"Obrigada Noemi..."

"Com licença..." – e fechou a porta.

"Vou dar uma parada com as provocações... Por enquanto" – Anita se dirigiu ao guarda roupa, abrindo-o e escolhendo uma das varias roupas que tinham ali dentro.

Continua...

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ohayo..._

_Hj naum tem tirinha!!!!!!!! Fazer oq ne?? Estava sem inspiração ´_

_Espero q tenham gostado desse capitulo viu?? E espero seus reviews com mtaaa alegria!!!!_

_Como eu disse, preciso q vcs me ajudem... Eu sei q o Aldebaran eh do Brasil, mas alguém sabe d q cidade ele eh??? ME AJUDEM!!!!!!! _

_Novidades:_

_A fanfic da Marin com o Aiolia ira sair so no final do ano (eu ainda naum tenhu certeza)... qnto as outras, acredito q a fic do Alberich ira ser atualizado mais cedo... Sei q estou me dedicando muitíssimo essa fic do Saga, mas eh q minha inspiração pra essa fic esta a todo vapor!!!_

_E naum percam o ultimo capitulo dessa fic hein... Terá uma surpresa pra tdos, mas especialmente para minha amiga Margarida!!!_

_Esperem!!_

_Naum se esqueçam dos reviews tah??_

_Kissus _

_Ja ne_


	10. O Sentimento Revelado

Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite 

_**Saint Seiya e seus personagens naum pertencem a mim, e sim a Masami Kurumada... **_

CAPITULO DEZ 

"Então, a Shina esta organizando uma festa?" Perguntou Kanon.

"Sim... Para comemorar a criação da assembléia e distribuir a vacina" Disse Saga.

"Aquela de imunidade ao sol?" Perguntou Afrodite.

"Essa mesma...".

"Finalmente..." Disse Mascara da Morte.

"Estou ansioso por esse dia" Disse Shura.

"Tem espaço pra mais uma aí?" – a voz de Anita saiu da porta.

Todos pararam de conversar ao vê-la com aquele vestido vermelho. Era bem simples, mas havia caído muito bem nela. Era rodado, com apenas algumas pedras também vermelhas, enfeitando a barra do vestido, de alça e com um decote discreto. Para completar, usava uma sandália também vermelha, mas com pouco salto. Parte de seus cabelos estavam presos por uma presilha, enquanto o resto ficava solto.

"Ahn... Claro!" – Milo foi o primeiro a falar.

"Licença..." – ela se sentou ao lado de Saga, que continuava com a boca meio aberta. Anita colocou o queixo dele no lugar delicadamente com a mão – "Não vai babar".

Saga segurou sua mão.

"Esta linda..." Disse ele.

"Obrigada" – Anita retirou sua mão da dele.

O jantar foi servido e todos conversavam animadamente. Quando perceberam que Anita se calara de repente e olhava fixamente pela janela. Todos olharam para a mesma direção e viram um vampiro, a se alimentar no meio da rua. Anita se levantou da mesa e saiu correndo para fora da casa, sendo seguida por eles. Parou de correr quando não agüento se aproximar mais e ver aquela atrocidade. Uma lagrima escorreu por seu rosto. Imagens de sua infância vieram à mente: a imagem de sua mãe. Mais lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

"Saga... O que esta acontecendo com ela?" Perguntou Afrodite.

Seu corpo emanava uma intensa luz azul. Anita caiu de joelhos no chão, não contendo as lagrimas.

"Mamãe..." – sussurrou entre as lagrimas.

Enquanto ela chorava, a luz ficava cada vez mais forte.

"Se afastem!" Disse Saga.

O fizeram. O vampiro que estava a se alimentar explodira, e o cadáver morto apenas fez Anita ficar mais desesperada.

"Seremos mortos se continuar assim!!" Disse Kanon.

Saga se aproximou calmamente dela, mas nada aconteceu a ele. Ficou de joelhos n frente dela e disse:

"Anita... Acalme-se".

"Mataram-na... Esses malditos a mataram" – ela colocara as mãos no rosto.

Agora ele entendia o porque de Anita odiar tanto os vampiros. Sua mãe fora morta por um. Provavelmente ela presenciara a cena para estar daquele jeito. Saga se aproximou mais dela e a puxou para si, num abraço. Ela arregalou os olhos com o ato. Novamente sentiu seu coração pular no peito. Toda vez isso acontecia quando havia uma maior aproximação entre eles. Mas ela não deixou de se sentir mais calma em seus braços. Correspondeu ao ato de carinho e aos poucos, a luz que envolvia seu corpo, desaparecera.

"Eu estou com você Anita" Disse Saga.

"Obrigada Saga..." – e foi tudo o que ela disse antes de perder a consciência.

Saga a pegou no colo, entrou em sua casa, colocou-a na cama, retirou-lhe as sandálias, a cobriu e em seguida saiu do quarto. Foi até a presença de seus amigos, sentou-se no sofá e passou a mão pela testa, numa vã tentativa de tirar a franja dos olhos.

"O que foi aquilo Saga?" Perguntou Shura.

"Não sei... Isso que ela manifesta não é humano" Disse Saga.

"Não estamos nos referindo somente a isso" Disse Mascara da Morte.

"O que mais seria?" Perguntou.

"Porque a consolou daquele jeito?" Perguntou Milo.

Saga engoliu em seco, mas respondeu rapidamente:

"Seu eu não tivesse feito aquilo, estaríamos mortos".

"Vimos como você estava. Não parecia ser você. Pareci que estava realmente preocupado com ela" Disse Kanon.

Ele ficou em silencio por um tempo e antes de responder suspirou.

"Não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo" Disse.

"Como assim?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte.

"Não quero mais mata-la... E não posso" Disse Saga.

"COMO???????" – os amigos dele entraram em choque.

"Isso o que vocês ouviram" Disse Saga.

"Não diga que esta apaixonado??!!" Disse Afrodite.

"Não!! Isso não!!! Ficaram doidos?? Eu nunca iria me apaixonar por uma mortal!! Porque justo agora isso iria acontecer?? Eu mereço" – Saga levantou-se e saiu da sala.

"Para tudo tem uma primeira vez meu amigo..." Disse Shura.

Saga sentou-se no sofá e fitou o teto, pensativo. Não era verdade o que os amigos disseram. Não poderia ter se apaixonado por ela. Era impossível! Ficou se remoendo a noite toda, ate adormecer ali mesmo.

Anita acordou de madrugada. Imediatamente lembrou-se do que aconteceu e olhou para as mãos. Aquilo estava acontecendo com muita freqüência. O que era aquilo?? Levantou-se e foi para a cozinha, beber algo. Viu no relógio da cozinha marcar 5:40 da madrugada.

"Nossa... Acordei cedo" Disse Anita, enquanto enchia um copo com suco.

Caminhou ate a biblioteca. Ia para lá freqüentemente e ficava recordando o beijo dela e de Saga. Quando chegou lá, percebeu que a luz estava acesa. Entrou e lá estava. Saga dormindo tranqüilamente, todo desajeitado no sofá. Olhou para a face tranqüila e sorriu. Tocou a face levemente, mas afastou-se rapidamente. O que estava fazendo? Voltou a olha-lo. Foi ate seu quarto, voltando com uma colcha e cobrindo-o. Feito isso, voltou para a cozinha, esperar sua amiga Noemi acordar para conversar com ela.

Saga acordou lá para as dez da manhã, com dor nas costas por ter dormido de mau jeito e viu uma colcha sobre si.

"Mas quem..." – a colcha branca e perfumada a denunciou – "Anita" – sorriu, levantando-se num pulo e indo procura-la.

Logo a encontrou, sentada na cozinha, conversando com uma das empregadas e sorrindo. Nunca vira um sorriso tão sincero. Afinal, as vampiras não eram dessas coisas. Ela se virou para ele e por incrível que pareça, lhe sorriu.

"Bom dia!" Disse ela.

"Bom dia..." – ele respondeu.

"Senhor Saga, colocaremos a mesa" Disse Noemi, que estava a conversar com Anita.

"Não precisa... Nos dêm licença?".

"Sim senhor..." – Noemi e as outras que estavam na cozinha, saíram correndo.

Saga pegou algumas bolachas para em seguida sentar-se ao lado de Anita.

"O que quer me dizer?" Perguntou ela.

"Não entendo mais suas atitudes..." Disse Saga.

"Como???" Perguntou Anita.

"Uma hora você quer me matar e outra você me trata tão diferente. Me trata como se eu fosse importante" Disse Saga.

"Do que esta falando??" Perguntou Anita, já com o coração a mil.

"Da colcha que apareceu misteriosamente sobre mim na biblioteca!" Disse Saga.

"Ahn... Eh..." – Anita se engasgou nas palavras, mas logo se recompôs – "Só para agradecer por ontem...".

"Sei de uma outra forma de agradecimento..." – Saga a fitou e antes que ela falasse algo, segurou-lhe o rosto e a beijou.

Anita correspondeu de imediato. Não podia mentir a si mesma que deseja outro beijo dele. Saga aprofundou mais o beijo ao puxar a cadeira dela para mais perto da sua. O beijo só cessou por falta de ar. Separaram-se lentamente e se encararam, ainda muito próximos.

"Bem melhor agora..." – Saga sorria.

Anita também sorriu, vermelha com o ocorrido. Não podia estar acontecendo aquilo. E naquele momento compreendera o sentimento dentro de si. Havia se apaixonado por ele. Por um vampiro. Mas tudo aquilo era proibido para eles. Levantou-se e tentou sair do lugar, mas Saga a segurou antes.

"Porque esta fugindo?" Perguntou ele.

"Sabe o que estamos fazendo... E sabe as conseqüências" Disse Anita.

"Não me importo..." – ele acariciou seus cabelos – "Não dá para me controlar perto de você" – e lhe beijou novamente, com mais luxuria do que o primeiro, e sendo correspondido com a mesma intensidade.

"Saga?"

"Anita?"

_Continua..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ohayo_

_Desta vez estou com preguiça d escrever uma tirinha!!! Hauhauha_

_Mas dou um recado breve a minha amiga Kagura... Anita esta soltando fogo pelas ventas!!! Parece um trem soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos... E olha q ela jurou d pés juntos q iria arrancar sua língua fora!!! XD_

_Bom, agradeço muitissimoooo a tdos os reviews q recebi... E faço um pedido especial: LEIAM A FIC "RODA VIVA", DA MARGARIDA. Essa fic promete, e esta so no começo, mas LEIAM!!! Fora q eu estou na fic ne P_

_Hehehe_

_Bom, como eu disse, terei uma breve surpresa a tdos, principalmente a Margarida, no final desta fic (so estou repetindo isso pra acentuar a curiosidade da minha amiga...). Mas vou adiantar uma coisa... Sera uma nova fic, com um guerreiro deus como personagem principal, mas não haverá só um romance, como três... E um deles eh o amado Shura da minha amiga Margarida._

_Não me mate... Senao vc ficara sem saber oq vai acontecer XD_

_REVIEWS GENTE!!!!!!!!!_

_Kissus_

_Ja ne_


	11. A Confissão

Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite 

Bom gente... Mais um capitulo no ar... E eu naum faço a mínima idéia d ate qual cap vai... mas tenham certeza d q no 20 num chega!!! XD

_**Saint Seiya naum pertence a mim, e sim a Masami Kurumada... Eu roubei os personagens por uns dias, para fazer essa fic P**_

CAPITULO ONZE 

"Saga?"

"Anita?"

Separaram-se rapidamente, a tempo de ver os amigos de Saga entrarem na cozinha. Anita engoliu em seco e Saga parecia paralisado. Como iriam explicar?

"O que foi isso??" Perguntou Shura.

Ambos se fitaram e ficaram em silêncio. Então, Anita foi a primeira a falar:

"Uma amostra grátis..." Disse ela, sorrindo maliciosa.

"Como?" Perguntaram todos, inclusive Saga.

"Parece que seu amigo não agüenta umas provocações... Cabeça fraca" Disse Anita.

Saga sorriu. Ela havia pensado rápido numa saída.

"Eu te avisei para não me provocar" Disse ele.

"Eu estou com tanto medinho..." – ela puxou-o pela gola da blusa e aproximou mais os rostos, para logo em seguida se afastar e sair da cozinha.

"Esta realmente querendo provoca-lo!" Disse Milo.

"Nem me fale... E esta conseguindo" Disse Saga.

"Vimos sua reação" Disse Mascara da Morte.

"Pois é...".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mais alguns dias se passaram, mas Anita evitava a todo custo Saga. Não podia estar acontecendo aquilo com ela. Olhou a enorme arvore acima de si. Não sabia o que fazer. Estava com medo do que pudesse acontecer. Sabia que ele não sentia nada por ela, alem de desejo. Mas iria fazer o que agora que se apaixonou? Parece que o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. Suspirou tristemente. Continuaria a manter distancia dele. Fechou os olhos por um instante, para pensar no que Marin diria nesse momento. Agora percebia quanta falta seus amigos faziam. Quando abriu, assustou-se ao ver os amigos de Saga ali a sua volta.

"O que foi?" Perguntou ela.

"Nos diga o que realmente aconteceu..." Disse Shura.

"Não estou entendendo!" Disse Anita.

"Queremos saber porque o Saga esta tão voado e tão sorridente esses últimos dias. Temos certeza que você tem algo a ver com isso!" Disse Afrodite.

Anita ficou surpresa com a notícia. Realmente o Saga não era de ficar sorrindo por aí. Será que foi por causa do beijo? Será que ele estava gostando dela, da mesma forma que ela gosta dele? Mas Anita descartou essas idéias... Não queria se iludir com algo que jamais iria acontecer. Onde já se viu? Um vampiro como ele, apaixonado por uma mortal fraca? Odiou-se por pensar de si mesma daquele jeito. Como uma fraca. Abaixou a cabeça, como se quisesse que todo aquele tormento acabasse.

"E então?" Perguntou Milo.

"Eu não sei..." Disse Anita.

"Como não sabe?? Desde aquela vez que vimos vocês se beijando na cozinha é que ele esta assim. O que aconteceu, realmente?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte.

"Droga!!! Eu não sei... Mas que saco vocês hein!! Me deixem em paz!!" – Anita levantou-se e tentou sair correndo do lugar, mas Kanon a segurou.

"Queremos saber se ele esta apaixonado por você Anita... Sabemos no que isso vai levar" Disse Kanon.

"E vocês acham que eu não sei?? Porque acham que estou dias fugindo dele?? Sei que o que sinto por ele jamais será correspondido e sei que essa droga de paixão que sinto por aquele vampiro é proibido e me levará a morte!!!!" – Anita disse tudo de uma vez, soltando-se de Kanon rapidamente e correndo para seu quarto.

Kanon e os outros ficaram em estado de choque por minutos, tentando assimilar o que acabaram de escutar. Então, era Anita que havia se apaixonado por Saga? O que será então que ele sentia em relação a ela?

"Temos um sério problema aqui..." Disse Milo.

"Sabemos disso... Espero que Shion não descubra, senão, ficara furioso!" Disse Kanon.

Anita olhava pela enorme janela de seu quarto, com Londres ao fundo. Tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível. Queria esquece-lo. Quanto o mais rápido saísse dali, mais rápido iria esquece-lo. Foi a procura do livro do Escolhido. Nada como uma boa leitura para tentar tira-lo dos pensamentos. Sentou-se num canto, e começou a lê-lo. Não demorou muito para que parasse de ler e passasse a mão pela cabeça, surpresa com a descoberta. Agora, todas as suas perguntas estavam respondidas. Levou o resto da noite para conseguir engolir aquela verdade.

Na manhã seguinte, Kanon acordou em plena madrugada, exaltado. Tivera um sonho desagradável, que ele não se lembrava direito. Apenas vinham imagens dele, seu irmão e seus amigos, a fugirem de algo incrivelmente poderoso. Levantou-se e resolveu dar uma volta pela residência, a fim de passar o tempo. Chegou a uma pequena praça que havia ali e sentou-se num dos bancos. Ficou pensando em como descobrir o que se passava com seu irmão. Tinha quase certeza que ele era apaixonado por Anita. Mas tinha que ter certeza disso. Viu algo se mover a sua frente. Quem mais estaria ali, há essa hora?? Logo descobriu que se tratava de Anita. Ela o reconheceu de longe e parou de andar para fita-lo. Não demorou muito para que ela virasse o rosto e voltasse a caminhar. Kanon ficou curioso. Para onde ela estava indo há essa hora? Seguiu-a. Anita entrou na floresta que cercava o condomínio e Kanon exitou em entrar ali.

"Kanon" – ele sentiu uma mão em seu braço e pulou pra frente com o susto.

"Calma!!" Disse Milo.

"Como você me pede calma?? Nunca mais faça isso!!" Disse Kanon.

"Desculpa... Fomos atrás de você e nos disseram que você estava na praça e seguimos você ate aqui" Disse Shura.

"Para que?" Perguntou.

"Parece que Shion esta nervoso lá na casa do Saga e ele precisa da nossa ajuda" Disse Milo.

"Depois... Anita entrou na floresta e eu não sei o que ela esta querendo fazer" Disse Kanon, entrando na floresta junto de seus amigos.

Depois de uma pequena caminhada em silencio, a encontram, olhando para os lados a procura de algo, ou de alguém.

"Gerhard... Já sei de tudo. Preciso ter sua confirmação!" – ela falava num tom alto, para que ele escutasse.

"Entende agora o poder que você possui?" – Gerhard aparece atrás dela, saído do meio das arvores.

"Entendo... Mas porque você não me contou em vez de fazer-me descobrir por conta própria?" Perguntou Anita.

"Seria fácil demais e talvez você não aceitasse se eu tivesse te contado" Disse ele.

"Com certeza..." Disse ela.

"Você precisa sair desse lugar... Antes que descubram. Se você percebeu, você ainda não controla esses poderes e isso pode causar grandes danos" Disse Gerhard.

"Esta sendo muito difícil... Tem tantos vampiros nesse lugar e os amigos de Saga vivem aparecendo pra estragar tudo e também aconteceu algo que não estava nos meus planos..."

"Você se apaixonou por um vampiro, para ser mais preciso, por Saga" Disse ele.

"Como sabe??" Perguntou Anita.

"Somos irmãos não é mesmo?? Como eu não saberia o que minha irmã caçula pensa e sente??" – dito isso, Anita vai ate ele e o abraça.

"Não sei o que fazer..."

"Não faça nada... Deixe o tempo agir que tudo ira se resolver... Agora, eu preciso ir" – Gerhard se afastou.

"Vou fazer de tudo pra sair daqui irmão" Disse Anita.

"Sei que vai..." – e ele desapareceu floresta adentro.

Anita abaixou a cabeça e ficou parada por uns minutos.

"Não tem graça assim..." – ela falou, levantando a cabeça e olhando para o ponto que seu irmão desapareceu – "Não tem graça Kanon... Vocês não sabem se esconder. Mesmo que você, Milo e Shura não façam nenhum ruído, sinto a presença de vocês. O que estão fazendo ai espionando??" – ela olhou para o ponto onde eles estavam escondidos.

"Como sabia??" Perguntou Shura.

"Se vocês perceberam na conversa... Eu não sou normal" Disse Anita.

"Porque então nos deixou escutar tudo??" Perguntou Kanon.

"Vocês não escutaram nada de mais..." – ela olhou para o céu e comunicou – "O sol já nasceu".

Todos olharam para cima e lá estava ele. Mesmo com a velocidade deles, não dava tempo de não serem mortos.

"Venham comigo..." – Anita começou a caminhar para sair da floresta.

"Iremos ser mortos!!" Disse Milo, desesperado.

"Confiem em mim... Nada ira acontecer a vocês" – ela continuou a caminhar ate a saída, sendo seguida de perto por Kanon, Shura e Milo.

Saíram da floresta e nada aconteceu. O sol encostava na pele dos três, mas ele continuavam intactos.

"Isso só pode ser um sonho... Alguém me belisca!!" – Milo estava pasmo e... – "AI!!!!!!"

"Você não pediu pra te beliscar?" Perguntou Shura.

"Mas não tão forte!!!" Disse Milo.

"Mulherzinha" Provocou Shura.

Anita começou a rir da briga dos dois, o que deixou os três surpresos.

"Anita... Sorrindo?? Isso só pode ser o Apocalipse!!" Disse Milo.

Ela ria mais com a piada, fazendo eles estranharem mais ainda ela.

"Não estranhem... Mas é que eu sempre me segurei com as piadas do Milo. Não consigo mais segurar" Disse Anita.

"É serio??" Perguntou Milo.

"Sim.."

"Então era por isso que toda a vez que o Milo falava alguma coisa idiota você ficava vermelha??" Perguntou Kanon.

"Exato... Com as bobagens que ele falava eu quase que não conseguia segurar o riso" Disse ela.

"Porque você queria se manter tão séria perto de nós?" Perguntou Shura.

"Não confiava em vocês para mostrar como eu realmente sou..." Disse Anita.

"E agora? Confia?" Perguntou Milo.

"Sei que posso..." – ela parou em frente à casa de Saga – "Chegamos...".

Eles entraram na casa e foram para a sala de estar. Lá estava Saga, discutindo nervosamente com Shion, este acompanhado de seus guarda costas. Anita os cumprimentou e ia subir as escadas para seu quarto, quando Shion a chama.

"Você ainda esta por aqui?"

Anita se aproxima calmamente dele e sorri.

"Estou... Porque? Isso te incomoda?" Perguntou.

"Ainda não..." Disse ele.

"Ótimo..." Disse Anita.

"O que esta acontecendo Saga?" Perguntou Milo.

"Shion quer saber do livro... Estava na minha biblioteca, mas sumiu!!" Disse Saga.

"Um livro de capa preta, velho, de paginas amarelas e que fala sobre o Escolhido??" Perguntou Anita.

"Então, você o pegou?" Perguntou Shion.

"Peguei emprestado..." – ela vai ate seu quarto e minutos depois ela aparece com o livro sem suas mãos – "Aqui esta".

"O que queria com ele?" Perguntou Saga.

"Pura conhecidência... Mas foi boa essa conhecidência... Afinal, vocês não são os únicos que estão atrás desse Escolhido... Os caçadores também sabem da existência dele... Mas não fazem a menor idéia de quem seja... E não irão nem acreditar quando souberem" Disse Anita.

"Como? Você sabe quem é?" Perguntou Kanon.

"Segredo..." – Anita caminhou ate a cozinha, novamente ver sua amiga Noemi.

"Saga... Ainda não se livrou dela?" Perguntou Shion.

"Não... E não farei isso" Disse Saga.

"O QUE??????" Perguntou Shion, incrédulo.

"Isso que ouviu" Disse Saga.

"Esta desobedecendo à ordem de um superior Saga..." Disse Shion.

"Tenho consciência disso... Mas minha resposta ainda é não" Disse Saga.

"Então eu faço o trabalho pra você agora mesmo..." – Shion caminha ate a cozinha.

"Desgraçado..." – Saga ia atrás dele para impedir, mas seus amigos e seu irmão o seguram.

"Deixe que ele faça seu trabalho Saga... Qual o problema nisso?" Perguntou Kanon.

"O problema é que eu não a quero morta!" – Saga ainda tentava se soltar, mas seus amigos seguraram-no com mais força.

"Não seja idiota... Se tentar impedir será aclamado traidor e irá morrer!" Disse Shura.

"Não me importa... Se ela morrer de nada vale minha vida" Disse Saga.

"Você sabe o que acabou de dizer?" Perguntou Milo.

"Acabei de dizer que amo aquela caçadora... Amo mais do que imaginava, mais do que minha própria vida" – Saga conseguiu soltar-se e foi ate a cozinha.

_Continua..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Como prometido, a fic... Novamente eu num postei as tirinhas, mas eh q hj eu vou ter q sair voando e num deu tempo ¬¬_

_Odeio fazer as coisas com pressa, mas fazer oq ne? XD_

_Bom, arigato pelas reviews!!!!_

_Kissus_

_Ja ne_


	12. O Escolhido

Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite 

Saint Seiya naum pertence a mim, e sim, a Masami Kurumada... Se ele descobre q roubei os seus personagens digam adeus ao meo pescoçooo XD

CAPITULO DOZE

"Acabei de dizer que amo aquela caçadora... Amo mais do que imaginava, mais do que minha própria vida" – Saga conseguiu soltar-se e foi ate a cozinha.

Todos foram atrás dele a tempo de encontrar Anita e Shion a conversar.

"Você quer mesmo me matar?" Perguntou Anita, com uma calma inacreditável.

"Com toda a certeza..." Respondeu Shion.

"Vamos para fora então... Tem mais espaço" Disse ela.

Todos saíram, para o enorme jardim da casa, com um grande espaço verde.

"Anita... Preciso falar com você" Disse Saga.

"Não esta querendo ajuda-la a escapar não é mesmo Saga?" Perguntou Shion.

"Eu não irei fugir" Disse Anita.

Ela seguiu Saga para dentro novamente, numa boa distancia dos outros, para que a conversa não fosse ouvida pelos demais.

"Ficou maluca??" – Saga começou – "Quer morrer?".

"Não se preocupe... Sei o que estou fazendo" – ela estava voltando para os outros, mas Saga a puxa e a beija.

Separam-se calmamente e ele a abraça.

"Não quero perde-la..." Disse ele.

"O que sente por mim?" Perguntou ela, se afastando dele.

"Como??" Perguntou ele, surpreso.

"Se sente só desejo, não pense que vai brincar comigo! Não sou esse tipo de mulher para uma noite e ainda mais sabendo o que eu sinto por você" – Anita entrou em choque ao ter percebido tudo o que falara... Era pra ter ficado em pensamento! – "Falei isso em voz alta?" Perguntou, já vermelha.

"Falou... E eu fiquei muito feliz em saber" – ele a puxou para mais um beijo apaixonado – "E respondendo a sua pergunta... Não. Eu me apaixonei por você Anita".

Ela sorriu, mas o clima foi interrompido pela voz de Shion.

"O que tanto conversam ai??" Gritou ele.

"Já vamos!!" Gritou Anita, em resposta.

"Se algo der errado, irei intervir" Disse Saga.

"Ta certo... Agora vamos" – e eles voltaram para o jardim.

Eles caminharam ate lá. Anita transbordava de alegria. Era tamanha, que todos perceberam quando ela chegou.

"Você parece ótima pra quem esta prestes a morrer" Disse Shion.

"Você que garante isso?" – ela sorri.

"Veremos..." – ele retirou sua espada da bainha e correu ate ela, mas apenas cortou o ar, pois ela havia sumido da vista dele.

"Devagar..." – a voz dela veio detrás dele, e este tentou ataca-la novamente, mas novamente falhou.

"Mas o que..." – Shion estava cada vez mais confuso.

Viram uma forte luz azul em volta do corpo dela, mas esta luz estava mais forte do que da ultima vez. E o que ninguém esperava era ver os olhos dela ficarem completamente azuis e seus cabelos ficarem prateados. Numa velocidade impressionante, ela apenas tocou na ponta da espada e esta se congelou. Shion jogou-a no chão, assustado com o que acabara de ver. Então, era ela.

"Que interessante..." – outra voz feminina e fria se pronunciou.

Viraram-se para a figura esguia de uma mulher de longos e ondulados cabelos azuis claros, e olhos do mesmo tom, frios e inexpressivos. A pele alva e pálida denunciava sua espécie: uma vampira. Usava um sobretudo preto sobre a roupa, também preta: uma blusa de zíper na frente, e uma calça onde havia um coldre, com armas e munições, junto com duas espadas em suas bainhas, de cada lado de sua cintura.

"Ainda esta tentando Shion? Você já sabe que não pode com ela. E se fizer algo a respeito, você ira arcar com as conseqüências" Disse ela, friamente.

Shion recompôs-se e se aproximou dela, enquanto Anita parecia voltar ao normal.

"Aixa... O que faz aqui??" Perguntou Shion.

"Cumprindo ordens... Ethel mandou entregar esses convites a todos vocês" – Aixa entregou os convites nas mãos de cada um, e voltou a ficar ao lado de Shion – "Odeio ter que fazer esse tipo de coisa... Pareço um pombo correio".

"O que ele esta querendo com tudo isso??" Disse Shion.

"Se mostrar... É mesmo um inútil. Não sei como sobreviveu na Assembléia por tanto tempo" Disse Aixa.

"Você não é a protegida do Ethel?? Porque sente tanta raiva dele?" Perguntou Anita.

"Eu não sinto raiva. Eu sinto ódio. Eu o considero um lixo em minha vida. Se eu pudesse, ele estaria morto. E não seria uma morte rápida e sim uma bem dolorosa".

"Vejo que sofre" Disse Anita.

Aixa pareceu surpresa por segundos, mas logo se recompôs.

"Você nem me conhece pra dizer isso. Não seja tola! Shion! Vamos!" – Aixa fitou-o e este apenas assentiu, seguindo-a.

Sumiram de suas vistas e todos se voltaram para Anita.

"Mas o que foi aquilo??" Perguntou Shura.

"Não me perguntem. Quando for a hora saberão... Agora, alguém sabe quem é esse tal de Ethel??" Perguntou Anita.

"Líder supremo dos vampiros, possui o posto mais alto de toda a Assembléia. Vamos dizer que ele seria um rei..." Disse Kanon.

"Ah sim... Mas pelo que parece, ele não é tão bom assim" Disse Anita.

"Na verdade, ele é incrivelmente poderoso e esperto. Fora que ele trouxe grandes avanços na Assembléia. Foi ele quem criou a vacina de imunidade ao sol" Disse Afrodite.

"Porque será então que ela o odeia tanto?" Disse Anita, mais para si mesma do que para os outros ouvirem.

"Não sabemos..." Disse Mascara da Morte.

Depois do incidente daquela manhã, todos foram para a casa de Saga, e comentavam sobre o ocorrido.

"O que a Anita fez foi incrível!!" Disse Milo.

"O Shion saiu derrotado!!" Disse Shura.

"Boa Noite gente... Estou esgotada" – Anita subiu as escadas e entrou em seu quarto.

Saga a observou ela se afastar, e mesmo não a tendo mais em sua vista, continuava a olhar para o vazio.

"Esta mesmo apaixonado hein!" Disse Afrodite.

"Pois é..." Disse Saga.

"Bom, nos já vamos... Nos vemos" Disse Shura.

"Até mais" Disse Saga.

E todos foram embora. Saga ficou no mesmo lugar, pensando no ocorrido daquela tarde. Queria saber de onde Anita tirava aquelas habilidades. Não parecia humana, nem vampira, nem nada. Parecia alguém completamente desconhecida. Será que ela era...

Eram onze e meia da noite, quando Saga escutou um barulho vindo de fora de seu quarto. Abriu a porta e a viu, voltando para seu quarto, com um copo de água na mão.

"Desculpe... Te acordei?" Perguntou Anita.

"Não conseguia dormir" Disse Saga.

"E porque?" Perguntou Anita.

"Pensando em você" Disse Saga.

Ela sorriu e Saga segurou sua mão, puxando-a levemente para seu quarto e trancando-a. Anita deixou o copo de água na escrivaninha e puxou Saga para um beijo ardente e sedutor. Saga a prensou contra a parede, fazendo o beijo ficar mais intenso e desejoso. Anita puxou a camisa de Saga, retirando-a com a ajuda dele. Fez um percurso tentador no tórax definido, fazendo-o sorrir.

"Continua me provocando não é mesmo?" – sorriu ele, malicioso.

"É muito divertido" Provocou Anita.

Ele voltou a beija-la, abaixando a alça da camisola dela, uma de cada vez, ate que o fino tecido escorregasse ate o chão, deixando-a apenas com uma peça intima. Ele a pegou no colo e ela enrolou as pernas em volta da cintura dele, enquanto Saga a carregava ate a cama. Depositou-a em sua cama e ficou em cima dela, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

"Lugarzinho perigoso esse hein!" Disse Anita.

"Não seja por isso..." Disse Saga, sorrindo.

Ele tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo voraz e luxurioso. Anita puxou a calça dele velozmente, atirando-a num canto qualquer do quarto. Saga tomou-lhe um dos seios rijos com a mão, acariciando-o levemente, para em seguida contorna-los com a língua, arrancando de Anita gemidos prazerosos. Ela o puxou para cima, sorrindo para ele.

"Vamos inverter as coisas" – ela foi para cima dele e fez um trajeto de beijos desde o pescoço dele ate sua barriga. Ela sentou-se em seu colo e fitou-o, sorrindo. Saga também se sentou, sem tira-la de cima de si, para poder beija-la.

Fez ela deitar-se e enquanto a beijava e foi retirando a ultima peça de roupa que ela possuía, já que ela fazia o mesmo com a sua. Sorriu para ela ao se lembrar de uma cena a dias atrás.

"Como da primeira vez" Disse ele.

Ele voltou a beijar-lhe o outro seio, enquanto Anita acariciava-lhe os longos cabelos. Percebendo que ela já não se agüentava com as caricias provocativas feitas por ele, penetrou-a delicadamente e sorriu ao vê-la gemer mais alto. Beijou-a novamente ao acelerar os movimentos dentro dela. Aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos enquanto Anita envolvia suas pernas em volta da cintura dele. Ele apoiou o rosto no pescoço dela, e esta o abraçou forte, quando ambos chegaram o prazer máximo. Saga abafou o ultimo gemido de Anita com um beijo. Ambos estavam ofegantes e se fitavam. Anita sorriu e este também, deitando a seu lado logo em seguida, e ambos adormeceram.

Acordou com os primeiros raios de sol a invadirem seu quarto. Fitou a mulher adormecida a seu lado e não pode deixar de não sorrir. Tinha absoluta certeza de seus sentimentos. Não se sentia vazio como das outras vezes que levara uma mortal para sua cama. Com ela era diferente. Estava amando. Amando uma mortal. Uma caçadora.

"Se fizer ela sofrer... Eu te mato".

Saga sentou-se com tudo na cama, procurando a voz masculina em seu quarto. Encontrou um homem, sentado num canto do quarto, de cabelos negros e mechas prateadas.

"Quem é você? E como entrou aqui??" Perguntou Saga.

"Gerhard..." – ele fitou por segundos, em silencio – "Então você é Saga, certo?" Perguntou ele.

"Sim..." Disse Saga.

"Se fizer algo a minha irmã, você pagara com a vida. Ela não merece sofrer me entendeu?" Ameaçou Gerhard.

"Você é irmão da Anita?" Perguntou Saga, surpreso.

"Exato..." – ele se levantou e fitou Saga mais uma vez – "Tomara que você realmente seja o que ela tanto espera" Disse Gerhard.

"O que quer dizer com tudo isso?" Perguntou Saga.

"Não confio em você para deixar minha irmã a seus cuidados. Ficarei de olho em você" – e ele saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Voltou a olhar para Anita. Não seria capaz de machuca-la. Nunca. Viu ela se mecher e abrir os olhos vagarosamente e fita-lo.

"A bela adormecida!" Disse Saga.

"Você não perde uma chance de tirar uma com a minha cara" Disse Anita.

"Olha quem fala! A rainha do resmungo!" Brincou Saga.

Ela deu um leve tapa no ombro dele.

"Seu bobo!" – ela ficou emburrada, como uma criança.

"Fica linda com essa carinha..." – Saga roubou-lhe um beijo – "O que quer fazer hoje?".

"Sei lá... Queria ficar dormindo o dia todo. Estou morta de cansaço..." Disse Anita.

"Se estivesse morta, não estaria aqui" Disse Saga.

"Engraçadinho... Que horas são?" Perguntou Anita.

"Não faço idéia" Disse Saga.

"Pra quem tem uma casa enorme dessas, esta pobre pra não ter um relógio no quarto!" Disse Anita.

"Depois fala que eu que tiro uma com a sua cara!" Disse Saga.

Ela sorri, colocando o cobertor em cima da cabeça, encolhendo-se debaixo do cobertor.

"Não vou sair daqui hoje!" – o som da voz dela saiu abafada.

"Eu estou saindo!" Brincou Saga, fingindo que sairia da cama.

"Não se atreva!!!!!!" – ela falou mais alto – "Assim o calor vai sair todo!!!!".

"Tenho uma saída pra isso..." – Saga entrou por debaixo do cobertor e voltou a beija-la.

Amaram-se mais uma vez, antes de Saga finalmente convence-la a sair da cama, naquela tarde. Reuniram-se na casa de Milo, uma bagunça total.

"Milo!!!!" Gritou Saga, a procura do amigo.

"Fala!!" Respondeu Milo, de cima da escada.

"Que zona é essa??" Perguntou Saga.

"Estou procurando meu terno... Não sei onde ele foi parar" Disse Milo.

"E para que o terno??" Perguntou Anita.

"Para a festa oras!! Tenho que esta apresentável..." Disse Milo, descendo as escadas e abrindo uma porta que tinha debaixo das mesmas, a procura do bendito terno.

"Ahn... Milo" Chamou Anita.

"Sim?" Perguntou Milo, sem deixar de procurar o terno.

"Por acaso... O terno é preto e esta todo mofado??" Perguntou Anita.

"Sim e... Como você sabe?" Perguntou Milo, fitando-a confuso.

"Ele esta ali em cima" – Anita apontou para cima do sofá, e lá, escondido entre caixas e mais e mais tranqueiras, estava o bendito terno.

"Muito obrigado Anita... Eu iria retirar os quadros da parede e não iria acha-lo!" Disse Milo.

"De nada..." Sorriu Anita.

Ficaram a tarde toda ajudando Milo a colocar as coisas no lugar, no final, estavam esgotados.

"Milo... A conta virá no final do mês ok?" Disse Saga.

"Vocês se ofereceram!! Isso é injusto!" Disse Milo.

"Vocês são mesmo uns crianções" Brincou Anita.

"Mas fala a verdade..." – Saga a abraça – "Você ama esse crianção" – e lhe roubou um beijo.

"Amo..." – sorriu Anita.

"Ai que lindo!!!!!!!!" – escutaram a voz de Afrodite vindo da porta – "Vocês formam um lindo casal sabiam?" Disse.

"Que melação" Disse Mascara da Morte.

Chegou a noite e todos estavam sentados na calçada, conversando sobre os preparativos da grande festa. E tentavam convencer Anita a aparecer.

"Não vou!" Disse Anita.

"E porque não??" Perguntou Shura.

"Porque não quero!" Disse Anita.

"Esta com medo de ir não é?" Provocou Mascara da Morte.

"Claro que não!! Só não quero ter que agüentar todo mundo de encarando! Odeio muita gente!" Disse Anita.

"Esta com medo..." Disse Saga.

"Não..."

"Esta sim..." Disse Shura.

"Não..."

"Que medo!!" Disse Kanon.

"EU VOU!!!!!!!!" Disse Anita, irritada com as insinuações.

"Finalmente..." Disse Shura.

"Vocês são muito chatos" Disse Anita, emburrada.

Sentiram um forte vento em seus rostos, mas não ligaram. O mesmo não acontecia com Anita. Ela havia se levantado e olhava para varias direções para o manto negro da noite.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Saga.

"Estão aqui..." Disse Anita.

"Quem?" Perguntou Shura.

Anita levantou a mão para o céu e fez uma barreira invisível. Viram que algo tentava atravessar, mas era repelido pela barreira de Anita.

"Não saiam de perto, me entendera??" Perguntou Anita.

"Sim!" Responderam.

Lá estava aquela energia envolvendo-a novamente. Os cabelos tornaram-se prateados e os mesmos moviam-se como se uma brisa os tocasse. Então, seguiu-se uma explosão e viram apenas um pó preto cair sobre a barreira e dissipar-se. A barreira desapareceu e todos voltaram suas atenções para Anita.

"Eu não sei o que eram essas coisas... Mas garanto, são mais perigosas do que os vampiros e os lycans juntos" Disse Anita.

"Como isso é possível?" Perguntou Saga.

"Não faço a menor idéia" Disse Anita.

E eles caminharam cada um para seu canto. Já que em dois dias, a festa iria começar.

A casa estava cheia. Mas mesmo com tantos vampiros, ainda sobrava espaço naquela enorme mansão. Não era à toa que a maior mansão do condomínio pertencesse à Ethel. Era ele que comandava e administrava as ações dos vampiros. Era de se esperar. Estavam observando os convidados chegando e entrando na casa, mas ela estava insegura quanto a entrar ali.

"Saga, não sei se eu deveria estar aqui" – Anita apertava a mão dele com força, para tentar se acalmar.

"Não se preocupe... Estarei com você o tempo todo. E alem disso, você esta belíssima. A única coisa que vão sentir, será inveja de minha acompanhante" Disse Saga, sorridente.

Anita usava um vestido negro, de decote V, cujas alças eram amarradas em seu pescoço e que deixava suas costas nuas. Eram longos, com um corte razoavelmente longo de um lado do vestido. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e havia apenas uma presilha prendendo um pouco de seu cabelo. Para completar o conjunto, uma sandália preta de salta e maquiagem escura.

Eles entraram. Anita estava cada vez mais incomodada com os olhares que lhe eram lançados, mas se sentia segura. Acreditava ser a presença de Saga.

"Você realmente trouxe essa mortal" – era Shina.

"Sim" Disse Saga, pouco interessado.

"Não tem vergonha?" Provocou Shina.

"Claro que não... Mas vejo que alguém esta enciumada. Será porque não param de olhar para a minha acompanhante??" Provocou Saga.

Shina rangeu os dentes e saiu andando, humilhada. Anita apenas sorriu.

"Gostei dessa" Disse Anita.

"Aprendi com você" Disse Saga.

Ethel apareceu na frente deles, cumprimentando Saga e lançando um olhar intimidador a Anita. E atrás dele, nada mais nada menos do que Aixa, vestida como no outro dia, com seu sobretudo preto. Anita logo soube que ela estava como guarda costas.

"Há quanto tempo não nos vemos Saga" Disse Ethel.

"Pois é..." Disse Saga.

"Posso saber que é essa?" Perguntou Ethel.

"Anita..." Disse Saga.

"Uma mortal?" Perguntou Ethel, enojado.

"Como gostam de esfregar isso na minha cara!" Disse Anita, bufando.

"Pretende acabar com ela hoje? Como fez com as outras?" Perguntou Ethel, com um sorriso divertido.

"Não... Por enquanto" Disse Saga, tentando controlar a raiva de Anita, segurando-a fortemente pela mão.

"Aproveite... E bom divertimento" Disse Ethel, afastando-se.

Aixa estava parada, fitando Anita.

"Tome muito cuidado..." – e ela caminhou atrás de Ethel.

Saga e Anita se olharam, entendendo bem o recado de Aixa. Anita estava com um péssimo pressentimento. E o olhar de Ethel lhe era muito familiar. Os amigos de Saga se aproximaram, sorridentes e alegres da vida, já com copos de bebidas na mão.

"O Ethel convidou a Assembléia inteira e mais os servos?? Como tem gente aqui!!" Disse Milo.

"Pelo que parece" Disse Shura.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e viram Ethel subir nas escadas do grande salão e chamar a atenção de todos.

"Sejam bem vindos! Estamos a comemorar mais de cinco séculos da criação da Assembléia. Mas o fato mais importante desta noite, é a vacina contra a luz do sol. E que nesta noite, será distribuído a todos os convidados" Disse Ethel, num tom de voz em que todos pudessem ouvi-lo.

Todos vibraram com a noticia e uns comentavam entre si.

"Mas a vacina jamais seria distribuída hoje, sem a colaboração de nosso companheiro, Saga!" – continuou Ethel.

Todos aplaudiram. Anita não tirava os olhos de Ethel. Conhecia aqueles olhos. Tinha certeza que já tinha os visto antes. Foi quando algo lhe veio a memória. A morte de sua mãe. Anita apertou a mão de Saga, o que chamou sua atenção.

"O que foi Anita?" Perguntou Saga.

"Foi ele..." Disse Anita.

"Ele quem?" Perguntou Saga.

"Ethel... Foi ele quem matou minha mãe Saga" Disse Anita.

Saga fitou Ethel por segundos e voltou-se para Anita, tentando acalma-la.

"Controle-se... Tem muitos guardas protegendo-o Anita. Esta rodeada de inimigos. Você não pode contra tantos" Disse Saga.

"Esta certo..." Disse Anita, acalmando-se.

"Bom..." – Ethel continuou – "Agradeço a presença de vocês. E para iniciarmos nossa comemoração, Shina tem uma proposta".

Shina subiu na escada, e ficou ao lado de Ethel.

"Um Sacrifício!" Disse Shina.

Anita arregalou os olhos. Não iria suportar ver algo deste tipo. Mas não poderia impedir. Sabia que Saga tinha razão. Eram muitos.

"Cássius!" – gritou Shina – "Traga as vitimas".

Um homem enorme, de cabelos prateados e de moicano, praticamente arrastava uma mulher. Anita respirava fundo, tentando manter o controle. Cássius entregou a jovem nas mãos de Ethel, e este ficou observando-a.

"Adorei a idéia Shina!" Disse Ethel.

"Obrigada... Mas ainda falta uma!" Disse ela.

Anita viu-se arrastada por um homem, enquanto dois seguravam Saga com força. Ele a jogou no chão, mas ela logo se levantou.

"O brinquedo do Saga?" Debochou Ethel.

"Essa aí é arrisca. Acho que você ira adorar acabar com ela" Disse Shina, perversa.

"Vamos deixar o melhor pro final..." – Ethel se preparou para dilacerar a jovem que chorava desesperada em suas mãos, mas quando seus caninos se aproximaram do pescoço da vitima, ele sentiu um forte golpe no estomago.

Um silêncio se formou na sala. Anita havia golpeado Ethel. E com o golpe, ele soltou a vitima, que saiu correndo aproveitando a distração. Todos os guardas foram para cima de Anita.

"Como ousa mortal?" Perguntou Ethel.

"Desgraçado... Vou acabar com você!!!" – os guardas que seguravam Anita simplesmente explodiram diante dos olhos de todos, e os cabelos de Anita ficaram prateados, sendo envolvida pela luz azul.

Outros guardas vieram proteger Ethel, sacaram suas armas e atiraram. Saga estava pasmo. Anita havia erguido as mãos e as balas pararam no ar. Conforme ela abaixou as mãos, as balas foram caindo uma por uma no chão.

"Mas o que..." – Ethel não estava acreditando no que via.

Os vampiros convidados, partiram para cima dela, mas o mesmo ocorreu a eles: viraram apenas cinzas. Ninguém mais ousou se aproximar dela. Uma espada, que estava presa na parede do salão, desprendeu-se da parede e foi parar na mão de Anita.

"Diga Adeus Ethel..." – Anita apontou a espada para Ethel, que parecia paralisado diante de um inimigo poderoso.

"Esse poder... Essa luz... Não pode ser" Disse Ethel.

"Ela é..." – Shina estava pasma.

"O Escolhido..." – completou Shion.

Foi quando perceberam. Lá estava ele. No lugar que a lenda descrevera. O enorme lobo prateado estava brilhando nas costas de Anita.

Continua...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohayo

Ok, naum sei se esse hentai fikou bom... NAUM ME MATEM!!! Ainda naum me acostumei a escrever hentai TT

Gomen

Mais um capitulo, em q o Gerhard aparece... Espero q tenha gostado da participação dele

Ele será d grande importância no ultimo capitulo e no q esta por vir viu?? Fora q ele vai encrencar com o Saga no começo, todo para defender sua irmã caçula!!! D

Bein, eu achei interessante colocar a festa e o encontro cara a cara da Anita com Ethel, o assassino de seus pais. Então, oq acharam ao saber q Anita é o Escolhido??? Meo, eu deixei mtas dicas nessa fic... Vcs acharam q ela era msmo o Escolhido???

Sei q essa fic fikou grande, mas eh q eu qria adiantar ela um pouco

Arigato pelos reviews

Espero novos reviews nesse cap tbm!!!

Kissus

Ja ne


	13. A Fuga

Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite Capitulo Treze 

"O Escolhido..." – completou Shion.

_Foi quando perceberam. Lá estava ele. No lugar que a lenda descrevera. O enorme lobo prateado estava brilhando nas costas de Anita._

O silencio reinou no salão. Vampiros, percebendo a gravidade da situação, começaram a fugir, por saber que não tinham chance alguma. Anita atacou Ethel, mas esse conseguiu desviar-se a tempo e pegar uma espada, caída no chão.

"Irei acabar com você aqui e agora... Não posso permitir que estrague meus planos!" – Ethel correu ate ela, tentou acerta-la, mas cortou apenas o ar.

"Vamos ver quem vai acabar com quem..." – Anita feriu-o nas costas, o que o fez soltar um grito de dor.

Ele afastou-se dela, olhando-a furiosamente. Anita chamou-o com a mão, o que fez sua ira aumentar. Ele sorriu sarcástico, ao fazer um movimento estranho com a mão livre. A marca da Assembléia Vampira, em seu pulso, começou a brilhar. Quando ela percebeu, havia sido jogada contra a parede. Mas que raios era aquilo??

Ela não desistiu, partiu pra cima dele mais uma vez, aparecendo e reaparecendo ao redor dele, conseguindo acerta-lo varias vezes.

Enquanto ela e Ethel travavam uma luta acirrada, Saga havia finalmente conseguido se livrar dos dois gorilas que o seguravam, exterminando-os em seguida. Os amigos de Saga se juntaram a ele, mas se viram cercados pelos guerreiros de Kremer, altamente treinados.

"Droga..." Xingou Shura.

"Ora, ora... Vemos que temos traidores no nosso meio..." – Kremer, o líder dos Vampiros Guerreiros, um vampiro de cabelos rebeldes muito verdes e olhos do mesmo tom, aparecera dentre os inúmeros vampiros guerreiros que os cercavam. Kremer demonstrava uma grande superioridade – "Vocês são mesmo uns idiotas" Disse Kremer.

"Tão idiotas que enganaram a todos né Kremer?" – Aixa apareceu do nada, ao lado de Kremer.

"O que esta fazendo aqui?" Sussurrou Kremer para Aixa.

"Vim dar uma força..." Disse Aixa.

"Ótimo..." Disse Kremer, fazendo um sinal para que seus guerreiros atacassem.

Saga e os outros resistiam bem, mas estavam em desvantagem. Há quanto tempo não brigavam de verdade? Estavam enferrujados. Afastaram-se, na tentativa de recuperar um pouco o fôlego.

"Desistam..." Disse Kremer.

"Sinto dizer..." – Aixa começou – "Mas Ethel esta com um pequeno probleminha" – ela sorriu, vitoriosa.

Ethel estava ofegante, com vários cortes profundo em seu corpo, enquanto Anita aproximava-se mais e mais dele, na intenção de acabar logo com aquela luta. Foi quando todos se viraram para Kremer, que matinha sua espada no peito de Saga.

"Desista Anita... Não vai querer ver seu amado ser morto não é mesmo?" Ameaçou Kremer.

"Maldito..." – Anita tentou usar seus poderes para acabar com ele, mas algo os estava bloqueando, logo, seus cabelos voltaram ao normal.

"Diga Adeus..." – Ethel ia perfura-la, mas uma barreira se formou e ele não conseguia passar por ela – "Mas, o que é isso?".

Viram um vulto negro passar correndo por Ethel e atira-lo para o outro lado da sala, e o mesmo vulto partiu em disparada em direção á Kremer, mas antes que este fosse lançado para a parede do outro lado da sala, perfurou o coração de Saga, que caiu pesadamente no chão. Anita correu ate ele, colocando-o em seu colo e segurando sua mão entre as suas.

"Não morra Saga... Por favor" Disse Anita, já com lagrimas nos olhos.

Mas Saga não respondeu. Seus olhos fecharam-se e sua respiração havia parado. Anita o abraçou, chorando descontroladamente. Viram que o vulto havia parado, e estava com a mão erguida, em direção a Kremer e Ethel, impedindo-os de sair de onde estavam, com uma barreira de energia. Mas viram que algo estava tentando soltar Ethel e Kremer, já que vários feixes de uma luz negra cortavam não só a mão, como o corpo dele, mas este não saia do lugar.

Um vento gélido passou por eles, e então, Anita voltou a brilhar. Ela estava beijando Saga e sua luz envolveu o corpo dele. Quando ela se separou dele, Saga abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Anita sorriu, mas logo seu sorriso murchou, ao ver que o homem de negro se afastava de Ethel e Kramer, com a mão em carne viva.

"Vai embora!!" Gritou ele.

Não se sabe como, Anita e seus amigos desapareceram diante dos olhos de Kramer e Ethel. E o mesmo aconteceu ao misterioso individuo de negro. Aixa se aproximou deles, com um olhar desprezível, sorrindo.

"Vocês são patéticos" Disse Aixa.

"E você não fez nada!! Por acaso esta nos traindo??" Perguntou Kremer.

"Seu idiota... Claro que não. Para que eu iria ajudar? Vocês não são o líder da Assembléia e o líder dos Vampiros Guerreiros?? Honre seu posto numa luta limpa... Mas vejo que são dois incompetentes" – ela deu as costas a eles e saiu andando, mas foi barrada por três guardas de Ethel, que ela não conseguira lutar contra eles. Uma força maior estava impedindo-a.

"Vamos ver quem será o idiota" – Ethel sorriu malignamente, caminhando para o calabouço subterrâneo e sendo seguido pelos três homens, que arrastavam Aixa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Viram-se num quarto minúsculo, completamente desarrumado, com coisas jogadas para todos os lados. Anita colocou Saga, inconsciente, na cama, sorrindo para ele.

"Que bom que esta de volta..." Disse ela.

"Onde estamos?" Perguntou Kanon.

"No meu apartamento..." Disse Anita.

"Nossa... Que zona!" Disse Afrodite.

"Obrigada..." – Anita sorriu para eles.

Anita apoiou-se numa mesa para não cair, respirando rapidamente.

"O que foi Anita?" Perguntou Kanon.

"Estou esgotada..." – ela virou-se para a porta, sentindo a presença de alguém. Caminhou ate lá, abriu a porta e sorriu, ao ver uma ruiva e um moreno se beijando apaixonadamente. Fechou a porta sem fazer um ruído e sentou-se pesadamente no chão, ao lado da cama.

"Fiquem a vontade... Acredito que vocês não tem para onde ir" Disse Anita.

"Pois é..." Disse Milo.

Ficaram a manhã e uma boa parte da tarde dormindo. Quando acordaram, não viram Anita no quarto. Mas viram algo inesperado em cima da escrivaninha: vários saquinhos de sangue. Nem pensaram duas vezes e esvaziou-os rapidamente.

Anita levantou-se de repente e apertou um botão ao lado da cama, e debaixo da cama saiu uma gaveta, com varias armas. Ela destravou a arma e ficou observando todo o quarto.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Shura.

"Silencio..." Disse Anita.

Da janela, surgiram vários homens com suas roupas pretas e suas armas de alto calibre e ouviram porta ser arrombada e dele aparecem vários outros, vestidos de maneira peculiar.

"Anita?" Disse Dohko, surpreso.

"Oi gente!" Cumprimentou Anita, com um sorriso.

"O que faz com essas aberrações??" Perguntou um homem, de cabelos azuis e uma cicatriz em seu rosto.

"Olha o termo!!!" Disse Milo.

"Cala a boca!" Disse Ikki.

"Ikki... Você não mudou nada" Disse Anita, mais para si mesma do que para os outros.

"Não venha nos insultar porque não irei deixar barato!" Disse Mascara da Morte.

"Não vê que estão em desvantagem?" Provocou Kamus.

"Veremos..." Disse Mascara da Morte.

"Se controla..." Disse Anita, tentando acalmar a ira de Mascara da Morte.

Ele o fez, meio que a contra gosto. E essa atitude surpreendeu a todos. Anita estava controlando aqueles vampiros??

"Saia de perto deles Anita" Disse Seiya.

"Não..." Disse Anita.

"Quer morrer junto com eles?" Perguntou Ikki.

"Não seja idiota Ikki... Você nunca conseguiria me matar" Provocou Anita.

"Saia!" Disse Ikki.

"Atira..." Disse Anita.

"O que?" Disseram todos, em uníssono.

"Atira!!" Repetiu Anita.

"Mas, Anita..." Disse Marin.

"Mandei Atirar!!!" Ordenou Anita.

Atirou uma, duas, três, varias vezes. Mas quem havia atirado não fora Ikki e sim Shaka. Olharam surpresos para ele.

"Como pode?" Disse Marin, incrédula.

"Olhe para ela antes de me julgar" Disse Shaka.

As balas haviam parado no ar, como acontecera na casa de Ethel. Anita abaixou a cabeça e as balas caíram no chão.

"O que foi isso??" Perguntou Aiolia.

Anita perdeu o equilíbrio, mas foi amparada por Milo e Afrodite, que fizeram-na sentar-se na cama.

"É melhor você parar de exibir seus poderes... Já os usou demais por hoje" Disse Kanon.

"Também acho..." – ela sorriu.

"Anita, o que foi isso??" Perguntou Aiolos.

"Sei que não vão acreditar no que vou dizer, eu também não acreditei no começo, mas... Eu sou..."

"O Escolhido..." – cortou Shaka.

Silencio. Ninguém conseguia articular uma palavra.

"Esta brincando não está?" Perguntou June.

"Quem me dera..." Disse Anita.

"Você já sabia?" Perguntou Marin, para Shaka.

"Desconfiava... Ela emiti uma energia não humana, pura... Acham que alguém alem do Escolhido teria tal energia?" Disse Shaka.

"Eu não queria ter esses poderes..." Disse Anita.

"E porque não?" Perguntou Mú.

"Porque eu não sei o que fazer com eles... Eu não consigo controla-los direito. Resumindo: eu não sei o que fazer como o Escolhido" Disse Anita.

"Anita... Porque trouxe esses para cá?" Perguntou Dohko.

"São meus amigos" Disse Anita.

Os caçadores ficaram de boca aberta, e os vampiros de queixo caído. Sabiam que Anita estava gostando deles, mas não que ela os considerava amigos.

Viram Saga mexer-se e abrir os olhos. Ele sentou-se na cama e fitou todos a seu redor, parando seu olhar em Anita. Abraçando-a em seguida.

"Que bom que você não se machucou" Disse Saga.

"Quem se machucou foi você" Disse Anita, sorrindo.

"Você adora curtir uma com a minha cara... Depois fala de mim" Disse Saga.

Eles riram, exceto os caçadores que não estavam entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo ali, bem diante de seus olhos. Anita, toda amiga de vampiros? Ela nunca foi disso e porque agora, de repente, ela se tornara amiga deles e tão próxima de um em especial? Saga fitou os caçadores, novamente, um por um.

"São seus amigos?" Perguntou ele.

"São..." Disse Anita.

"Que bom que esta bem Anita..." – escutaram uma voz feminina, doce e gentil vinda da porta do apartamento. Era Saori Kido.

"Obrigada..." Disse Anita.

"Senhorita Kido, perdoe a pergunta, mas o que a Senhorita faz aqui?" Perguntou Aldebaran.

"Vocês sabem que eu e Anita temos uma grande amizade, desde que ela entrou na Organização. E ela sumiu por quase um mês!" Disse Saori.

"Desculpem... Mas um certo vampiro me seqüestrou" – Anita fitou Saga – "Só de lembrar daquele dia me dá vontade de te bater!".

"Admita... Você gostou de eu ter feito aquilo" Disse Saga, provocativo.

"Mentira! Você tem noção de como foi constrangedor aparecer num lugar totalmente desconhecido com uma toalha de banho??" Disse Anita.

"Não precisa ficar mais constrangida... Eu já vi tudo mais de duas vezes" – Saga sorriu, malicioso.

Saga puxou Anita para um beijo apaixonado. Agora sim o queixo dos caçadores foi parar no chão. Ficaram pasmos por minutos.

"Que amor!" Disse Afrodite, todo derretido.

"Como você é romântico" Disse Mascara da Morte, sarcástico.

Escutaram o som de um celular tocando. Era o de Saori.

"Licença..." Disse Saori.

"Primeira porta a direita" Disse Marin, indicando um lugar silencioso para que ela pudesse falar no celular.

Separaram-se e se fitaram. Anita fitou a porta e lá estava alguém inesperado. Shion segurava um livro nas mãos.

"O que faz aqui?" Perguntou Shura.

"Não vim lutar... Quero apenas conversar com a Anita" Disse Shion.

"Ele esta falando a verdade..." – Anita se aproximou de Shion – "Pode falar".

Shion estendeu a Anita o livro em suas mãos, juntamente com um colar dourado, cujo pingente era uma chave de ouro.

"O que é tudo isso?" Perguntou Anita.

"Mandaram te entregar este livro. O antigo guardião dos segredos do Escolhido fora morto pelos vampiros e um de nós, secretamente pegou o livro, antes que Ethel o destruísse. Agora que seus poderes estão revelados, ele achou correto lhe entregar... A única maneira de abri-lo é com essa chave" – apontou para o colar – "Ele espera que seja útil a você".

"Ele quem?? Quem mandou você me ajudar?" Perguntou Anita.

"Não posso revelar... Ele me pediu total silencio. Disse que no momento certo você ira descobrir" Disse Shion.

"Aqui esta tudo? Tudo o que eu preciso saber?" Perguntou Anita.

"Nem tudo... Aí somente explica como controlar seus poderes, como usa-los e conta um pouco a historia de outros Escolhidos. E uma profecia" Disse Shion.

"Profecia?" Perguntou Saga.

"Leiam e irão descobrir" Disse Shion.

"Desculpem... É só deixar a Organização sozinha que..." – Saori parou de falar ao fitar Shion.

Ambos pareciam surpresos. Ambos não estavam acreditando no que viam. Saori deu um passo para trás, colocando a mão na boca em seguida, de tão surpresa que estava. Shion não conseguia tirar os olhos de Saori. Estava mais bela do que a ultima vez que se viram.

"O que faz aqui?" Perguntou Saori, com lagrimas nos olhos.

"Para com isso Saori..." Disse Shion, desviando o olhar, para não vê-la chorando.

"Se eu conseguisse..." Disse Saori, com mais e mais lagrimas nos olhos.

"Por favor Saori... Não faça isso comigo" Disse Shion, ainda sem olhar para ela.

"Eu que deveria dizer isso não acha? Você sabe o que fez comigo naquele dia??" – ela o fitou, com reprovação – "Claro que não sabe... Estava se divertindo demais para isso não é?" Disse Saori, já fora de seu controle.

Shion ficou quieto, mas já fitava Saori, com um olhar como se quisesse desculpar-se. Ninguém estava entendendo o que estava se passando, mas acharam melhor não se meterem. Sabiam que era algo grave, para fazer Saori chorar.

"Porque fez aquilo comigo?" Perguntou Saori.

"Perdoe-me..." Disse Shion.

"Agora é perdoe-me..." Disse Saori, caminhando para fora do apartamento.

"Escute-me Saori" Disse Shion.

Saori virou-se para ele, mas continuou no mesmo lugar.

"Porque eu deveria?" Perguntou Saori.

"Aixa..." Disse Shion.

"Como?" Perguntou Saori, se aproximando dele.

"Era Aixa naquela noite..." Disse Shion.

"Então ela tem nome..." Disse Saori, sarcástica.

"Foi um plano nosso Saori... Foi tudo armação" Completou Shion.

"O que??" Perguntou Saori, perplexa.

"Nós não tínhamos dormido juntos Saori... Ela me ajudou a fazer você me odiar. Aixa é uma grande amiga minha" Disse Shion.

"E porque você fez tudo isso comigo? Sabe a dor que senti quando vi você com outra Shion?" Disse Saori.

"Sim... A mesma que eu senti ao fazer aquilo com você. Mas foi preciso. Eles iam mata-la. Aixa estava na reunião quando disseram que iriam acabar com você. E foi ela quem me avisou. Eu não podia permitir que isso acontecesse. E tramei o plano com Aixa. Ela me reprovou, mas me ajudou. Foi a única forma de eles não irem mais atrás de você. Único modo de fazer você viver" Disse Shion.

Saori estava perplexa. Nem se mexia do lugar. Não estava acreditando.

"Você é a única que eu amo Saori" Disse Shion, já bem próximo a ela.

Ela voltou a chorar. Ele fizera tudo aquilo, apenas para protege-la? Shion ergueu o queixo dela e a beijou, saudoso. Saori correspondeu-o fechando os olhos e enlaçando o pescoço de seu amado. Todos viam a cena comovidos. Anita sorria alegremente. Depois de matarem as saudades, separaram-se.

"Olha... Odeio, odeio mesmo, estragar a felicidade alheia..." – outra voz feminina vinha da janela, onde Aixa estava sentada, observando – "Mas vocês têm um sério problema vindo para cá..." – ela levantou-se e caminhou, mancando até eles – "Ethel esta vindo... Parece que ele ainda não esqueceu a surra que você deu nele" – Aixa sorriu, mas seu sorriso murchou com a dor que sentia em suas costas.

"Aixa?? O que foi?" Perguntou Shion.

"Nada..." Disse Aixa.

"Como nada? Você esta parecendo uma manca! Sem contar que esta com a roupa em frangalhos e seu sangue esta pingando no chão" Disse Shura.

"Já falei que não é nada!! Vão embora antes que ele chegue!!" Disse Aixa, autoritária.

"E quanto a você?" Perguntou Anita.

"Eu me viro... Sempre me virei" Disse Aixa.

"Não irei deixa-la aqui... Te devo isso" Disse Anita, ajudando Aixa a caminhar para fora dali.

Foram para a organização, onde trataram os ferimentos de Aixa. Todo seu corpo possuía pequenos arranhões. Parecia que a roupa havia protegido-a. Quando viram o estado de sua mão direita ficaram em choque. Estava em carne viva.

"Como você agüentou toda essa dor?" Perguntou Kanon.

"Já senti dores piores..." Disse Aixa.

"Esses cortes... Esses ferimentos..." – Anita pensava alto – "Foi você não foi?" Perguntou Anita, para Aixa.

"Ela o que?" Perguntou Milo.

"Ela era a pessoa de negro e foi ela quem nos ajudou a fugir de lá, segurando Ethel e Kremer" Disse Anita.

Quando se viraram para Aixa, ela havia simplesmente desaparecido.

Continua...

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ohayo_

_Como eu prometi, ake esta o capitulo treze e para a alegria d minha amiga Margarida, eh o penúltimo capitulo_

_Tah acabando a fic finalmente hein! Ufa!!_

_Meo, essa foi a maior fic q eu já escrevi... Nussa Oo_

_Bati meo Record... E eu achando q a fic do Afrodite q era a maior... Essa ake eu num vou conseguir superar!!! XD_

_Fazer oq ne? Fic d vampiro sempre tem mta historia... Um exemplo eh Blade (tem três filmes) e Underworld (tem dois filmes)... Ambos saum perfeitos!!!!!!_

_Bom, eu baseie minha fic nesses dois filmes (na verdade esses dois foram oq me fizeram criar a fic)... Mas tbm tive uma inspiração em Rainha dos Condenados _

_Arigato Margarida pelo Review... Vc foi a unika q comentou no capitulo anterior TT_

_POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!_

_DEIXEM UM REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! \o/_

_Kissus_

_Ja ne_


	14. Será o Fim?

Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite 

Finalmente pessoas!!! Ultimo Capitulo no ar!!! Leiam as notas finais que tem a tão esperada Supresa

Capítulo Quatorze 

Passaram-se dois dias desde que se instalaram na Organização. Estavam tentando planejar como atacar a Assembléia antes que eles os atacassem. Mas nada vinha na mente deles naquele momento. Estavam todos reunidos na sala de Saori, quando sentem um forte tremor, seguido de calmaria. Abriram a porta com força, o que assustou a todos.

"Anita... Estamos sendo atacados" Disse um caçador, da porta.

Todos saíram daquela sala e foram para uma outra, bem ao lado desta, pegaram armas e munições contra os vampiros e desceram rapidamente para o andar térreo. Viram uma quantidade absurda de vampiros ali, todos preparados para atacarem. Mas ficaram surpresos ao ver alguém familiar entre eles, liderando-os. Longos cabelos vermelhos como o fogo, olhos igualmente vermelhos e malignos, a pele pálida, os caninos longos maiores do que o normal, o sobretudo negro e duas espadas ensangüentadas em mãos. Aquele olhar, aquelas roupas, eram muito familiares. Mal tiveram tempo de pensar e ela os atacou. Não conseguiram nem ao menos vê-la se aproximar. Afrodite tivera a perna ferida gravemente. Não tiveram tempo sequer de revidar e ela matara um caçador. Ergueu-o com a mão e o corpo do mesmo foi coberto por chamas, que logo o consumiram. Ela virou-se para eles e sorriu malignamente, e todos os vampiros presentes os atacaram. Ela voltou a atacar, mas antes que ela alcançasse Milo, Anita colocou-se na frente e o defendeu com sua espada. Anita estava com os cabelos azuis e parecia determinada a lutar com a outra. Afastaram-se. Foi então que a reconheceram.

"Aixa??" Perguntou Anita.

Ela sorriu malignamente e uma forte luz vermelha a envolveu, fazendo seus cabelos moverem-se com tamanha energia liberada. Anita fez o mesmo e ambas se atacaram. Houve um tremor seguido de uma forte corrente de ar que atirou todos longe, quando as espadas delas se chocaram. Muitos se feriram, e outros chegaram a ficar inconscientes.

"Porque esta fazendo isso Aixa?" Perguntou Anita.

Ela não obteve resposta, já que Aixa a atacou novamente, acertando-lhe o braço esquerdo. Anita afastou-se com a mão livre no ferimento. Aixa não parecia ela mesma. Seu olhar estava vazio e cheio de ódio. Anita não teve mais tempo de pensar, Aixa acertou-lhe a perna, fazendo-a cair de joelhos no chão. Aixa aproximou-se calmamente, preparando-se para dar o golpe final. Anita fitou Aixa e ficou surpresa quando viu lagrimas de sangue escorrerem pelo rosto de Aixa. Levantou suas espadas e a atacou. Algo impediu suas espadas.

"Gerhard?" Disse Anita, surpresa.

"O que esta fazendo Anita? Lute!" Disse Gerhard.

Anita levantou-se com dificuldade e percebera que as mãos de Gerhard sangravam. Ele segurava as espadas de Aixa, uma em cada mão, firmemente, e mais e mais sangue escorria. Gerhard fitava Aixa, com um olhar de quem não estava entendendo.

"Aixa? Porque esta tentando matar Anita?" Perguntou Gerhard.

Aixa começou a rir, chutando Gerhard em seguida e fazendo-o soltar as espadas.

"Ela deve morrer" – a voz de Aixa saiu rouca e fria. Mas não parecia ela quem estava falando e sim algum ser dentro dela.

Aixa deu as costas a eles e ficou na frente da Organização. Olhou de lado para Anita e Gerhard, sorrindo em seguida. Fincou as espadas no chão e fez alguns movimentos com as mãos. Chamas começaram a cobrir a organização e enquanto Anita via atônita a Organização virar cinzas, Aixa ria com satisfação. Anita se encheu de raiva e queria vingança. Inconscientemente seus poderes foram aumentando, enquanto caminhava ate Aixa. Esta virou-se para Anita, tirou as espadas do chão e novamente a atacou.

Saga e os outros estavam tendo dificuldades em lidar com a quantidade de vampiros que havia ali. Primeiro por serem muitos, segundo, que depois que foram atirados para longe, a maioria saiu ferido e ele próprio havia ferido o braço. Foi então que outra corrente de ar os lançou longe, agora com muito mais força do que da primeira vez. Saga levantou-se com dificuldade a tempo de ver Anita se aproximar de vários caçadores e mata-los, sem motivo algum.

Aixa estava de frente para Gerhard, quando varias correntes a prenderam. Uma forte carga elétrica foi transferida para as correntes e atingiram Aixa, o que fez ela gritar de dor e cair de joelhos no chão. Gerhard virou o rosto para não ver o sofrimento da outra. Anita caiu no chão, mas levantou-se rapidamente, com uma forte dor de cabeça.

"O que eu fiz?" Perguntou Anita.

"Eu que te pergunto! Veja a seu redor" Disse Saga.

Anita ficou em choque ao ver mais e mais caçadores mortos. Amaldiçoou seus poderes, se amaldiçoou por matar amigos.

"Como pude fazer isso?" Disse Anita.

Aixa jazia no chão, quando seu corpo começou a pulsar e em seguida as correntes que a envolvia pegaram fogo, obrigando os lycans a largar as correntes. As mesmas, em chamas, começaram a levantar-se e mover-se como cobras e Aixa levantou-se em seguida, com a cabeça baixa. Viram-na estalar o pescoço e sorrir divertida para eles, como se nada tivesse acontecido. As correntes em chamas, enrolaram-se nos lycans e apertou-os, ate sufoca-los. Ela estalou o dedo e estes explodiram. Anita sentia calafrios com o olhar que Aixa lhe dirigia. Conforme Anita se aproximava deles, foi matando caçadores, lycans e ate mesmo seus aliados, os vampiros. Qualquer um que estivesse na sua frente seria morto.

"Pare Aixa!" – Gerhard entrou na frente dela

"Porque eu deveria?" – a voz dela saiu como da ultima vez, rouca e fria.

"Você não quer machucar ninguém...Você não é assim! Sei que a verdadeira Aixa esta ai dentro em algum lugar. Tente se lembrar!".

"Cala a boca!" – Aixa ergueu Gerhard pelo pescoço, apertando o mesmo.

Gerhard não conseguia respirar, mas não iria desistir. Tinha que trazer Aixa de volta a si.

"Aixa..." – ele estava ofegante, tendo dificuldades para falar – "Lembra de como nos conhecemos há 50 anos atrás?" – Gerhard fez uma pausa para recuperar o ar e esperar uma resposta – "Os vampiros tinham me feito prisioneiro e minha sentença seria feita em breve. Você me vigiava, mesmo contra a sua própria vontade. Odiava olhar para a minha cara e para os insultos que eu fazia a você e a todos os vampiros" – ele sorriu – "Eu e você discutíamos horas e horas ate você se irritar e sair dali, deixando um panaca me vigiando. Mas você sempre voltado e lá íamos nos discutir novamente. Teve ate uma vez que você me acertou um soco no olho" – ele sorriu, e sentiu que a pressão que a mão de Aixa exercia sobre seu pescoço diminuiu – "Chegamos a descobrir afinidades, como o ódio mortal pelo Ethel. Não se como, mas começamos a nos dar bem depois de três semanas e então veio o julgamento.Lá estava eu, para ser morto no meio de milhares de vampiros e quando eu pensei que seria meu fim, um ser encapuzado apareceu, matou vários vampiros, e num passe de mágica desaparecemos daquele meio. Graças a você Aixa, eu estou vivo hoje. Se você não tivesse me ajudado naquele momento, eu não estaria agora. E você tem todo o direito de tirar minha vida. Eu tenho uma divida com você e não me importo de paga-la agora" – finalizou Gerhard.

Viram o corpo de Gerhard descer vagarosamente, ate seus pés tocarem o chão. Aixa ainda segurava o pescoço dele, mas não estava mais tentando mata-lo.

"É..." – a voz de Aixa voltara ao normal –"Muito... Forte".

"Lute contra!" Disse Gerhard.

Aixa finalmente soltou o pescoço dele e levou as mãos à cabeça, tentando conter algo dentro de si. O fogo envolveu seu corpo enquanto ela agonizava. Ela parecia estar sofrendo naquela batalha contra ela mesma. Passado o momento de agonia, o fogo desapareceu dando lugar a uma fumaça preta que saia de seu corpo. Seus olhos, juntamente com os cabelos, os caninos, voltaram ao normal e o corpo dela tombou para frente, mas Gerhard impediu sua queda.

"Desgraçados!" – Aiolia tentou atacar um vampiro que estava com Marin em seus braços desacordada, mas fora atingido por um cedante vindo de outro vampiro.

Todos os amigos caçadores de Anita foram cedados e jogado dentro de um furgão negro e feito o serviço, saíram em disparada. Não conseguiram raciocinar naquela hora, e quando deram por si, eles haviam fugido e levado seus amigos consigo.

"Anita..." – Gerhard se aproximou da irmã, com Aixa nas costas.

"Sim?"

"Procuro por Hilda e peça abrigo. Me encontro com vocês em breve" – e saiu em disparada.

Anita abaixou a cabeça e lágrimas caíram no chão. Saga a abraçou.

"Quando isso vai acabar?" Disse Anita.

"Não sabemos..." Disse Saga.

"Estou cansada dessa maldita guerra. Não quero mais ver ninguém ser morto nessa guerra" Disse Anita.

"É para isso que você esta aqui..." – Shion se pronunciou – "Você é capaz de acabar com essa guerra".

"Como? Se eu nem ao menos controlo os meus poderes?" Disse Anita.

"Foi para isso que te trouxe aquele livro" Disse Shion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estavam na casa de um conhecido de Shion e estavam reunidos na sala, silenciosos, tristes e pensativos.

"Sito muito Shion. Se eu tivesse percebido antes, nem Saori e nem os outros teriam sido levados" Disse Anita.

"Não farão nada a eles. Não por enquanto" Disse Shion.

"E como sabe?" Perguntou Shura.

"Ethel irá adorar tentar arrancar informações deles. E sei que quando Aixa descobrir irá achar um jeito de tira-los de lá" Disse Shion.

"Eu não confiaria nela se fosse você" Disse Saga.

"Viu o que aconteceu hoje não viu?" Disse Afrodite.

"Não sei o que aconteceu. Não era ela mesma" Disse Shion.

"Não importa... O que imporá é saber quem é essa tal de Hilda" Disse Mascara da Morte.

"Hilda?" – o homem, conhecido de Shion, já idoso, apareceu na porta. Ele era um bom informante sobre a guerra entre vampiros e caçadores – "Ah sim! Uma jovem de longos cabelos azuis tão claros como o céu e olhos igualmente azuis, serenos e a pele clara como a neve. Por incrível que pareça, foi ela quem fundou Sete Casas, cada uma comandada e organizada pelos mais poderosos Guerreiros Lycans".

"O senhor sabe onde ela se encontra?" Perguntou Shion.

"Não sei meu jovem... Disso eu não sei. Mas conforme dizem por aí, existe uma passagem que deve ser decifrada e assim, vocês a acharam" Disse o velho.

Escutaram a porta ser arrombada e de lá aparecer Ethel e seus comparsas. Anita nem precisou pensar duas vezes lançou um ataque sobre eles, um ataque novo, jamais visto. Uma bola de energia azul, que mandou todos para fora da casa. Usando outra bola de energia, atirou-a no chão, e uma fumaça branca encobriu o local e quando esta se dissipou, eles haviam sumido.

"_Nos veremos meus amigos... Muito em breve. Mas o melhor a fazer agora, é me separar de vocês. Se Ethel vier atrás de mim, ira encontra-los e não posso permitir que algo aconteça a vocês. Perdoe-me Saga. Não posso arriscar você também. Não sei por quanto tempo ficarei longe, mas saiba que a distancia não importa para mim. Meu coração estará com você para toda a eternidade"._

Depois que ouviram sua voz, no meio de toda aquela nevoa branca, Anita havia desaparecido.

Fim? 

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Domo!!!!!_

Finalmente, o ultimo capitulo no ar!! 

_Meio dramático mas tah bom XD_

_Espero q tenham gostado_

_Bom, esse FIM? Fikou meio que incerto num eh msmo?_

_Foi intencional isso tah gente_

_Faz parte da minha supresinha_

_Como eu disse, essa fic fikou BIG GIGANTE!!!!!!!!! (nussaaa Oo de onde saiu issoooo Oo)_

_E como parte da surpresa, tive que dividi-la em duas_

_Vamus dizer q essa minha fic tem a Segunda Temporada... No começo, a idéia d ter uma segunda temporada naum exisitia... Eu tinha escrito uma fic completamente diferente dessa, mas sabem como é... Tem hora q vem umas idéias doidas na cabeça e mudam uma fic completamente ne?_

_Achu q vcs perceberam q o verdadeiro inimigo d Anita num apareceu muito nessa fic... Garanto! Ele ira aparecer mais na 2ª Temporada XD_

_Ah!_

_Prestem atenção na Aixa... Ela sera d grande importância na 2ª Temporada, tanto q ela sera a protagonista _

_Junto cum mais alguém q eu vou falar agorinha..._

_Bom, a segunda surpresa, q interessa mais a minha amigona Margarida eh..._

_suspense _

_Ufa!_

_Chega... Eh o seguinte Margarida... Vc ainda num se decidiu, Gerhard ou o Shura?? Decide ae pq vc esta na Segunda Temporada de Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite_

_Agora, vc tem q decidir entre o Shura ou o Gerhard... Se eu conhecesse a sua amiga q disputa o Shura, eu ate poderia coloca-la ake, com o Shura, já q vc amou tantooo o Gerhard _

_Falando nisso... Gostou dele ter aparecido mais nessa fic?? D_

_Espero q vcs leiam a cotinuaçaooo... **Sobre o Luar da MeiaNoite – Immortal**_

_PLIX!!!!!!!!!_

_REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!_

_EH MEO ULTIMO CAPITULOOO_

_Kissus_

_Ja ne _


End file.
